


Meteoroid

by cripsk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU where they're angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover, F/F, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: 每一次流星陨落，都是一位天使坠入凡尘。*部分设定参考Supernatural
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan (implied), Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty (Implied), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Meteoroid

_你可见过春末夏初之时的流星陨落?_

_"很美，对吧？"_

_一抬首，便是漫满天繁星。狭道从未削弱那星光的美光，恰相反，它促长了那般闪烁耀眼。在没有光明的地方，你才能看见光。_

_你才能看见，光有多亮，有多美，你才第一次拭去蒙尘看清了那份明亮。_

_且望向身边人，浅笑几分。_

_"我以为你并不关心。"_

_"这并不意味着我不能够领会它。"_

_城市里最美的地方。这念头划过他的脑海，只有他知晓。_

_城市里最美的地方，衬天地间最美的人。_

_"很好。"他把后半句埋在心底，埋到他自己也见不到的地方。_

_埋到最深处。而他记得。_

_你真该看看流星陨落的样子，那么遥远，那么绝望，那么美。_

_此生一次的风景。_

群星璀璨，点亮夜空。星光所及之处，再无黑暗，再无隐蔽。

入夜了，夜深了。寒气袭来，门窗紧闭，帘帐下放，以御寒冬。

人们喜爱光明，却常常拒绝太多的光亮。星辰万里，被锁在屋外，只得看着屋顶兴叹。然而，无论昼夜，它们永远不熄不灭，注视世间，引领前方道路，未曾有一日停歇，未尝有一刻休憩，永恒到不知疲倦。

这是责任，还是它们的享受呢？

"你把窗帘拉上了。"

"显而易见。你的观察力真敏锐。"

"我们要做什么事吗？像，跳舞？"

John收到了Sherlock来的鄙夷眼神。

"我不喜欢那些星星全天候监视我们。"

"等会，监视？它们是些星球，不是什么——算了吧，你也不在乎。"

"不过我们的确是要做些什么的。"

窗外开始飘起了雪花，一年快到头了。夜行者们紧了紧身上裹着的大衣，加快了脚步往家赶。室内并不叫人觉得了冷，炉火静悄悄地燃着，艳红的光温暖了这个世界，仿佛万物都披上了一层红纱。灯熄了，窗关了，但焰火还没灭。这种朦胧的光彩下，一切都没那么明晰了，一切更温婉柔情了，可记得红色就是代表着感性的美吧？气氛有点儿微妙，凉意中夹杂着熏暖，醉人无比。谁都没喝过酒吧，可是脸颊却泛着红，琼肌上沾了点儿粉，直叫人想凑近去瞧一瞧碰一碰，有些事儿好像都逼得你无法拒绝了，“John，” Sherlock 紧挨着他的朋友坐着，贴上身子，暖意袭人。John 认真地瞧着他，他的目光就没从Sherlock 身上离开过，从他拉上窗帘关掉灯就一直这么注视着他，这感觉太棒了。现在John 只能通过这微弱的火光来看Sherlock ，但这没关系，他们间的距离让他能看得够清楚的,他能清楚地看见他的脸颊,也是染上点粉红的光彩，还有那双眼睛，尽是浩瀚星辰。

“John，我有件事要告诉你，很重要的事。”Sherlock的嘴唇张开了，一闭一合，这引开了Johh 的注意力。他嗯了一声，不过他根本没在听，他太专注地在看他了，以及他太专注地在想如果他去亲一亲那片唇会怎么样。

他就那么做了。

温暖如玉，奇妙美好。Sherlock 也欣然接受了John 印上来的这个吻，这就像是他计划好的一样。John 想这一定是他计划好的。他们的确是要做些什么的，以抵御冬日寒气侵袭，或至少暂时忘记寒冷。

Sherlock首先把这个吻带向终结。这么样的一个吻是永远也无法足够的，更无满足一说，如果不停止也许可以持续到明年，可是他还有要事没说呢。这很重要，无论是对于Sherlock还是John ，否则他们无法迈向下一步。

“John, John!” Sherlock把自己和John 的距离拉开了一点，但总不至于太远，他在那个小沙发上站起来,John 脑袋微昂起脑袋看他。这次John 在听了。

“我有个秘密要告诉你。”Sherlock说着，慢慢开始解衬衫纽扣。John 在正面瞧着他，白皙的胸膛显露出来，最后他脱下整件上衣，赤裸着面对着John ，神情自然。

“…Sherlock?” John 满是不解，Sherlock却看着John 那迷惑的神情笑了出来。“别太惊讶了。”

“这就是…你的秘密？” 

“别心急，我还没展示给你看呢。”

John 坐直身子，等着看他有什么把戏。火光摇曳，勾勒出二人的剪影。

“John Watson ，”Sherlock脸上带着得意与欣喜。“我是个天使。”

John 一开始错愕了几秒，然后又不由得笑出来。“对，你是。我还以为你不喜欢别人这么说呢，我知道你一直都是个天使，我们都知道。”John 又有点儿想去吻他，不过Sherlock一副“这还没完呢”的模样。

“这不是个比喻，John！也不是个称赞，不是说我是什么善良好人！”Sherlock说着，显得有点不满，可John 这时忽然注意到了Sherlock身后的影子开始起了点变化，变得越来越，越来越像……

“这是个事实陈述。我是个天使，而天使，”Sherlock刻意停顿了一下，来欣赏John看见他身后的东西时那震惊的神情变化，这只是因为这样很有趣很戏剧性罢了Sherlock Holmes 从来不拒绝任何一个让John Watson大吃一惊的机会。他继续说下去,而John早已知道下文了：

“是个物种。”

影子勾勒出一双翅膀，而真正吸引John注意力的并非墙上的影子，而是眼前的Sherlock。在Sherlock的身后，或更准确的说，他的背上，有的是一对羽翼丰满的翅膀，左右铺陈开去，差点顶上了窗户。

那是一对漆黑如夜的翅膀，每一根羽毛都黑得发亮。

这时候你不会想到天堂，不会想到圣洁与光明，你只会想到一些电视小说作品，以及天空上挂着的那无边无际的黑幕。

还有星星。黑丝绒上点缀的钻石般的星星，如火一样奔腾热烈的星星，那些眨着眼儿乖巧地坐在一团，一动不动的星星，还有那些燃放生命之光的星星。天上的，遥远的那些星想着地上的人，正如地上的人也想着它们。

John经常想到星星，太经常了，尤其是在他看着Sherlock的时候，在他望向他那双浅色的眼睛的时候。他总会想起那夜星光的下见到的景，精妙绝伦，这景色你在天空上是看不到的，只有地上。但再美，也胜不过景中人。

夜光再美，星辰再亮，不如心之所向俏。

John知道自己等了这一天很久，有时他不太希望这天真的到来，有时他又那样期待着，更多的时候是二者兼有之。他一直耐心的等着Sherlock对自己敞开心扉的那一天，并一直幻想着会是怎么样的，而到了最后他才发现自己的反应和预想中的没有一点儿一样。

“太神奇了。” John说出来了，这几乎是他下意识里唯一的反应。

他没有去想着那对翅膀，他想着的只有Sherlock而已，只有眼前的Sherlock。啊，你可瞧那满天繁星是多么地亮，多么地透，好像能掀起帘子，窥见那一扇扇窗儿底下埋着的秘密的影儿，好像能看到你眼底和心底的影儿，并毫不犹豫地将它公诸于众。它们能将你瞧得一清二楚，从天上，从地板缝里。

“神奇？” Sherlock轻声地重复了一次John 说的这个词，他将展开的双翅缓缓收拢，但并不是收回后背上，而是在John 四周围起来，成了一个圈儿，圈中就只有他们两人。Sherlock索性在沙发上坐回下来，和John平视着。翅膀上的羽毛蹭到了John手背上，柔软中带点羽骨的硬，一根一根整齐而密集地层叠排列着，坚韧极了。John试着把手指插进羽毛里，触到了温暖柔软的绒毛，舒服极了。不过他没有停留，而是顺着翅膀向前滑，一直到碰到他的脖颈，触及他的面颊，抚上他的唇瓣，尔后滑过他的胸膛，与此同时在他的唇上又落下一片轻吻。

这次你可不是再吻一个人类，而是在吻个天使。

“噢, John，” Sherlock往后挪了那么一两公分，轻哼了一声，但眼里尽是掩不住的笑意。“你真的这么想吗？”脸上一模浅笑，是意料之中掺着惊异欣喜。

“嗯？”

“‘神奇’？”

“当然，你可是有对翅膀呢。”

John 感觉到Sherlock又把他的翅膀收紧了些，现在都贴上自己的后背了。这就像铸了个封闭的小空间，在这儿他们只有彼此，近得几乎能数出对方的呼吸频率和心跳次数，但没谁觉得还有必要一算。

“人们一般可不这么说。”

“你还给其他人看过？”

Sherlock眼中闪过几丝厌恶，随后他立即把那掩去了。John意识到他是想抑住那些东西不展示给他看。“没有。只有你。” 他很快地应道，可能是不愿让John觉得有什么不妥，“我只是认为人们不会这么说。”

“那人们会说什么？”

“‘为什么你的翅膀是黑色的，不是白色？’”

“嗯，物种中的不同分支？就像肤色。”

“不，John，不！理应只有白色。”

“噢，那‘为什么你的翅膀是黑色的不是白色？’因为你是个小混蛋？这我早就知道了。”

壁炉的火苗一点儿一点儿地吞噬着木材的生命，而心中的火苗，又在吞噬着什么呢；火光拉长了缱绻缠绵的影儿，心灵之光又抹去了什么样的阴，留下了什么样的暗呢。羽翼收拢，虽说这冬日里室内有点凉意，但是在炽热的潮水驱使下，人是感受不到寒冷的，更别说短到可以清楚感受到他人身上的滚烫红热的距离，叫你可以直接在人与人之间传递热量。这足够近。足够密，亲近到热量好像都逸不出去，亲密到热力环流似乎能只在二者间来回进行。相信与否，可我告诉你，一个坦诚与人相见的人在展露自身的时候是无暇顾及寒冷的；而一对坦诚相见的人，则更是忙于接受这份真诚的热情，在这种环境下冬日飘雪也能变成夏日繁花。

“抱歉，我忘了问。”John在第三次吻上Sherlock后又止住了这个吻。他想起来了，意识到自己早该一问的。“天使们也会滚床单吗？”

“不会。” Sherlock如实答道。John点点头，伸手就去拿衣服打算给他披上，但Sherlock按住了他的手。“可是我们这又没有‘天使们’。再说，我也不是个合格的天使。”John 朝Sherlock笑了笑，还是把两人的衣物都拿了起来。“那么，” 他舔了舔下唇，“我们去谁的房间？”

星光月光拐了几个弯，洒遍了伦敦城里的每个角落，洒进了每条缝隙。窗子一定是没关好，风吹起了帘子的一角，吹出一道狭口。月光夹着星光，趁此钻到这裂隙里来，在窗前的地板上留下一道长长的痕，那么通灵，那么皎洁，那么光亮，那么刺眼，如同冰锥一样寒意逼人，甚至能把盛夏变成凛冬风啸。

光凉凉的，地板冷冷的，到处都寒寒的，人心也暖热不起来了。

John猛地想到了些什么，一把推开Sherlock，正好让他跌坐到床上。这下你就算找到全天底下最聪明的人来看看是怎么一回事，那人也会迷惑不解的。“John?” Sherlock直坐起来，盯着John，满脸困扰。即使他是天使，也无法读出人类心中所想。“发生什么了？”

“呃，没什么，只是…我不行，抱歉。”John说着，躲开Sherlock的目光，穿上自己的衣服，然后把Sherlock的那件递回给他。他别过脸去，没看着他，好像是不愿让他看到自己，抑或是不想看见他。

Sherlock没有接。他在等着John给他一个合情合理的解释，可他没得到。John发觉他没动静，于是就把他的衣服放到他床上去了，然后看了他一眼，正好对上了Sherlock的眼睛。Sherlock看见John的眼中满是愧疚和懊悔，就像John看见他眼中满是不解和受伤。他赶快躲开，不知是不愿或是不敢面对。

“为什么？”他很小声地问John，知道John听得见，“因为我是个天使？”

“不，你没问题，这一切都要怪我。我只是…办不到。给我点时间。抱歉，Sherlock。” John说完，好像还想要回头再看他一眼，不过他没有。他走了出去，轻轻帮Sherlock关上卧室的门。一切归于沉寂。

月明星稀，有谁熄了火光。窗前的光痕消去了，留给静谧的夜它本来的黑色。一墙之隔，John在窗前拨开帘子，瞥了一眼遥挂的星辰。好似一只只眼睛，久久不闭上，永远注视着广袤人间大地。他忙拉起了帘子，不再看它们。

冬日里第一缕晨光洒进卧室，飞雪过后，和煦的阳光更能融化人的心。John下楼来，想去Sherlock的卧室里瞧瞧他怎么样了，却发现Sherlock已经在沙发上坐着了。他拿着今天的报纸，没看，而是看着John。他正等着他呢。

“早安。” John说道，没打算再躲避他的目光。他朝他投去一个微笑，在自己的沙发上坐下。面前的小矮桌上放了一杯热腾腾的咖啡，还冒着白气呢。Sherlock盯了John几秒，确定他在看自己，然后就用眼神向他示意那杯咖啡。John把它拿起来，饮料温度正好，暖而不烫。在冬天喝下这么一杯一定很合适。他尝了一口。

好甜。加了多少糖呢？

不过John仍然一饮而尽。温暖的液体流淌过全身，舒服极了。

“谢谢，”John说着，觉得他必须得补充点什么，“嗯，Sherlock，你要知道，昨晚发生的事，那不是你的问题，是我——”

“我知道。”Sherlock大声打断了John，这明确表示他不想让John再说下去。“你只是需要时间，而我们尚有余生无尽的时光。”

听到这话，John安静了好一阵，只是带着惊喜的傻笑望着Sherlock。这也是Sherlock所料到的。尽管他还没推断出John昨晚为什么那么做，但是他希望能以这种方式来解决这个问题，也希望John会是现在这种反应。

可Sherlock没希望过紧接着的事儿。不是说它们哪里不好了，只是这不在这位大侦探的计划当中。他无法理解，甚至有些沮丧，因为这似乎意味着长久以来他尝试学习的“人性”都不过是一场空。他不明白，是怎样的“人之常情”，才会驱使John朝他走过来，低下头，在他的嘴唇上印下了个吻。

真是匪夷所思。谁会在明确拒绝了你之后又朝你示好表现亲密？即使是对于Sherlock而言，这也太过荒谬无理。

“John Watson！”

一瞬的错愕过后，Sherlock回过神来大吼，带着些许恼怒瞪着John，好像John在拿他的感情当作一场伤人的玩笑。可是John看着认真极了，仿佛经过了一个晚上的思忖，他忽然就对上不上床这件事彻底释然了，即使现在就开始干也一点问题都没有似的。似乎他打算说这个，还准备好了要表个白。

可他又没说。John给了Sherlock一个轻吻，就抽身走了。

“我们可以慢慢来，从早安吻开始。”

噢。Sherlock看着John的背影想着。他没回答，只瞧着John把他俩的马克杯拿进厨房。

太可恨了。

Sherlock在心底复述了一次这句话，反正John听不见。

不过，这又怪得了谁？谁叫Sherlock Holmes心里也乐意接受这个提议呢？

多么可悲。

四月下旬，春日风光犹在，萨里郡的乡景掠过前行的列车窗外，显得娇俏可人，叫人迫不及待想去更近地欣赏那甜蜜景致。绿意晕染，一片片青翠飞驰而过，看不清，摸不透，抓不住，须臾间便不留下一点儿影子，流失在匆匆间，徒落得人心头一片怅然。

何必呢？回过神来，他笑笑自己方才莫名的伤感，毁了这赏春的好时光，都没了兴致。再望去，还是那绿意盎然，可这抹绿早已不是刚才那片了。

“John，”一声呼喊将他拉回到车厢中，John把视线从那片道路旁的林子上移开，望向正坐在自己对面的Sherlock。“列车到站了。希望你的上校朋友也会准点来。”

“Hayter一向很准时。”

“考虑到你以往的准确率，我希望至少这次你是对的。”

列车缓速驶进Reigate车站。一声笛鸣，它安然停驻在了这恬静幽谧又渺无人烟的乡间。窗外的树也静悄悄，一动不动。阳光把它们的影子拉扯得很长，好似除了这重重叠叠的斑驳秀影外就再无他物。

“John！”Sherlock在列车包厢门口催促了一下慢悠悠的室友，而他自己可是什么行囊都不带就直走下了这班车。John无奈地叹了口气，却仍提上了两人份的行李，快步跟上那将要消失的身影，来到面前这空无一人的站台上。

对，没错，空无一人，除了他俩。

压下心中的疑惑，John放下行李，把这小站台环视了一圈又一圈。在他绕第十三周的时候，Sherlock终究是忍不了看他这样转了，硬是把他按到站台的长椅上去坐着，还顺带从他的口袋里摸出了他的手机。划开屏幕，输入密码，他还得把John今天没买的My Weekly在线上看完呢。

“你对‘准时’的标准宽松得令人惊奇，John。”

“Hayter一般都很守时的。他在部队里的时候永远以身作则，第一个到。”

“显然如此。就让我们亲眼见识下他是多么恪守时间吧。”

日转星移，夜幕的暗仿佛给世间披上了层半透明的黑纱，模糊了视线。星星点点的灯光高挂，映出一个小光圈，在这光圈下的一张孤零零的长椅上肩并肩坐着从伦敦城区远道而来的侦探和军医。昏黄的灯火早已不适合阅读，数小时的静坐也能叫人疲倦。身旁的行李未挪动一公分，安静地伫立在那儿，有点儿像是为这两位因为困怠和无趣而依靠着对方渐渐睡去的人守卫。

起风了。夜晚的风萧萧索索的，有点冷。风儿拂过发梢，掠过眼眉，唤醒了熟睡的人。侦探眯了眯眼，睁开眼一看，还是那一片寂寥无人的黑，白日里鲜翠欲滴的小树林也没了那光彩色泽，有点阴暗可怖起来。寒意阵阵，划过脖颈，暮春的夜里却还是有些凉。侦探不由得收紧了大衣，却瞥到了身旁还倚着自己睡过去了的John。

噢，当然了。Sherlock小心地解下了脖子上系着的围巾。是的，在这种时节戴围巾不寻常，不过有意思。John一直对此无来由地笑个不停，现在可该知道它的重要性了。他轻柔地给自己的好医生围上。天使当然都不怕冷，冷热都不过是人类的事，就像天使实际上也不需进食，不需睡眠，只是这么多年来伪装成人，却也就习惯了。仿佛当真对那食物的味道一清二楚，对冷热有所知觉，仿佛真能入眠进入梦乡，仿佛真能明白那所谓人情，所谓感性，所谓爱。却也难怪，天父曾言人是他最伟大的作品，莫不是因为人拥有一切其他生命所没有的，并能感染其他的一切生命吗？包括自以为是天之骄子的天使们。

人之前，何来情感？情感之前，何来爱憎？

不远处的小林子里闪烁出一道亮光。那道光越来越近，逐渐一分为二。是车。光马上就要到达站台，Sherlock立刻推醒了John，趁他不注意时解掉他系的围巾，然后把那一大堆的行李全部抛在了身后，自己朝车前迎了过去。

“Sherlock？”刚醒来的军医还未反应过来，他的室友就已经扔下他先一步走了。无奈之余，又一如既往，他提上两个人共同的行囊，跟上了侦探的脚步。

“恭喜你，John，你的朋友果真和你说的一样守时。”

“Sherlock...”

左前方的车门打开了，来人却显然不是Hayter上校。

“管家。”Sherlock凭借着车前灯——显然它们还很亮地开着——打量了面前这人一眼就得出了结论。这位管家先生向他微微鞠了一躬，以致歉意。

“真是不好意思，Mr. Watson，路上出了点问题，耽搁了这么久。”

“他不是Watson，我才是。”站在后面还拿着行李的John发话了。管家轻轻“啊”了一声，接过John手上的包裹，把它们丢到了车尾箱，然后为Sherlock和John拉开了后座的车门，做了个请进的姿势。

“Hayter上校的确提过您会带着您的丈夫来，Mr. Watson。”

Sherlock十分难以置信地瞪了John一眼。

“哈？‘朋友’！我说的是‘好友’！Sherlock只是我——”

“男友。”Sherlock纠正说。管家从后视镜里看了他们一眼。“而且是Dr. Watson，注意你的用词。”

二十分钟后，车子停在了一间郊区别墅前。天色虽暗，仍可见这所古宅漂亮而别致，不失格调。正门前有一个小花园，花园边围了一圈的篱笆，花的品种虽不多，却株株长势不错。管家将车子停在了花园边的小车库里，说会帮John把行李拎去他们的房间，之后就飞快地消失了。

正门那儿笔挺地站了一位军人，穿着虽然休闲却仍有气魄。“Watson!”他大笑起来，过来给自己的老战友一个有力的拥抱，又极其郑重地与Sherlock握了握手。

“你一定是Sherlock Holmes！不得不说，你选伴侣的眼光值得称道。真抱歉我的管家竟在路上浪费了大半天时间才接到你们，相信你们一定饿极了。晚宴早就准备好了，你们若是累了，晚餐过后我就会带你们去房间。来吧！”Hayter上校松开手，一路领着人进了餐厅。餐厅不是很大，设施却足够齐全。老上校在主人席的位置坐下，打开面前的大食盒，一份十分丰盛的晚餐出现在这长桌上每个人的眼前。山鹬，野鸡，鹅肝，火腿蛋，咖喱鸡…从繁到简，各式各样，精致无比。本应是最能勾起人心底的渴望，最能诱起人的食欲，只可惜，天使非人。

再如何，也品尝不到饥饿与饱腹之感，更不识佳肴在口的滋味。此番无奈，又有谁知。

Sherlock依着John从前的教导极其精妙——也许还有点浮夸地——演出了他对于这份饕餮盛宴当前是多么地惊喜和期待，不过只引得长桌那头的John瞪了他一眼，暗示他赶快吃东西得了。所幸，Hayter上校不觉得这有什么不妥，反而开心得很。他提起他在那些形形色色的报纸上看到的国际大案，多次赞赏断案人精彩绝伦的演绎推理，还谈起了过去的军旅生涯，以及他意识到这些知名案件得以破获要得益于自己的老战友在背后默默无闻出力，而他的惊叹与敬佩之情促使了他下定决心邀请Sherlock和John来做客。

“我们也没做什么，而且不想太过声张。”John微笑着向朋友解释着他们为什么执意不在这些事件中留下自己的姓名，“主要的功劳还是归于警厅。”

“是的，除了指出他们致命的错误并帮助他们走上正路，点出破案的关键还告诉他们嫌疑人的身份，住址，以及怎么找之外，我们几乎什么也没做。所有的跑腿工作全是苏格兰场自己完成的，他们理应得到全部的功勋。”

Sherlock接着John的话补充道，惹得John又一次狠瞪，却让老上校大笑起来。Sherlock也跟着翘起了嘴角，不过之后，很自然地，他看了眼John，打住了这讥讽般的炫耀。“John是对的，”他说，叉了叉盘子里的食物，不过一个也没有拿起来吃。“我们的确想低调一点。成名之后，我们的生活可能会受他人打扰.我们试着不活在聚光灯下，做自己能做且该做的事。”

他摆出一个官方式的微笑，目光轻轻飘向John，John朝他眨了下眼。

他满意了。那么以后一律按这样说。

“太棒了。”老上校称赞道，朝他俩各举了杯。“你们真是天作之合。”

没错。

……嗯？

天作之合？

“我想起自打在军队时我就有的疑问了，Watson，你一直不肯升职，对吧？”

“你有很多次升职机会，但你都拒绝了，现在你上尉的头衔都可以说是我们硬塞给你的了。上校级和将军级的人都认识你，但你却坚持只当个上尉。若非如此，恐怕你根本不会因伤退役。之前我一直很好奇，为什么你数次拒绝升迁摒弃功名，其实也是因为这个，对吧？”

“因为你想有一个安稳而不受打扰的家。”

老上校的视线从John身上移至Sherlock，Sherlock稍一错愕，不由自主地望向John。

“想和自己所爱之人一起安宁度过下半生，对吗？”

微妙的气氛笼罩着餐厅，一种难以言喻的复杂情感蔓延开来。脸颊似乎有点发烫。真让人尴尬，不是吗？他拒绝了你，然而他的老朋友说你和他是天生一对，还当着你们俩的面说你们有多般配多相爱，这简直糟糕到了极点。

Sherlock扯了扯嘴角做出个微笑。John一直没说话，不正是暗示着什么吗？这次得由自己来化解尴尬。“其实，”他尽力保持着笑容，让它自然些。

“我们只是——”

“对。”

John快速打断了Sherlock，突然开始望着他说话了，还带着个笑。

“而且我很高兴我已经找到了他。”

…这可是第一次。

从前在苏格兰场，每每那些愚蠢的警探们看到John，就会调笑道，“哟，我还以为你打算孤独终老了呢，Sherlock，没想到竟能找到个男朋友。”而John总会说，“我们只是朋友。”

Sherlock从来不做评论。他不承认，也不否认。他不否认自己的确是喜欢John，挺喜欢，也许很喜欢，也许从第一眼就喜欢，因为John身上有这些特别之处吸引了他。John是医生，又是军人，他取人性命，又救人于水火。更重要的是，他是John，John Watson，独一无二，唯属于这个时代的John Watson。

但Sherlock也从未承认，更从不认为他们会在一起。即使John未曾否认，Sherlock也无法忽视这个问题：他是天使，而John是人类。

他是天使，在人间，不在天堂，但这并不意味着他就失去了永生的能力。他不会死，可是John会。他也不会变老，可是John会。

如果他能做到，他当然乐意为John而死，可是能杀死天使的也只有天使，而他并不愿意再去见到其他任何一个天使。再者，他无法陪伴John去感受一切，经历衰老与疼痛。

他尽力地试着去爱，去像人类那般生活，像John一样。也许他已经足够接近，但他终究不是人，永远都有太多太多的事物无法亲身体验，无法品尝滋味。

是的，他是喜欢John，也许爱他，但他是天使，而John是人类，所以Sherlock从未想过，也从不要求John和自己在一起。这样的陪伴已经足够，也已是奢侈。

后来他们更加亲密了些，后来他们开始试着约会，试着在一起，再后来他试着吻她。这些Sherlock从来都没有拒绝过，他从来没有不想要，可他又会担心，不知这般美好能持续多久，过一秒是一秒。

再者，五个月前，他尝试更进一步，本以为John也想，只是John推开了他，却又未完全推开。他们像之前一样约会，亲吻，也没有逾越。John说他需要时间，那么就给他时间。Sherlock还有很长很长的时间，不知道John又能有多久。

而现在John说，他愿意和Sherlock一起度过余生。这听起来真不错。

不过余生，又有多长？

剩下的晚餐时间基本就是三个人都在沉默中专心对付盘子里的食物，直到所有的菜肴都被消灭尽。Hayter上校遂带领Sherlock和John上楼，来到了二楼走廊尽头的一间大卧室，说这是他俩的房间。

对，他俩的房间，还是双人大床房。

尽管他们在家都分开睡。他们只是同居，也许会亲一下，但还没有到同床的地步，更别提滚床单。可显然这一切都不在老上校的考虑范围内，人家十分确信他们是一对呢。

还是有点儿尴尬。Sherlock和John都站在门口没进去。

“怎么了？”老上校终于察觉出有点不对劲了，“你们之间…？John说你们两个已经在一起了，所以我准备了双人房。还是说你们在精神恋爱？我还真不知道——”

“哦不，没事。我们只是太惊喜了，你把这里布置得这么好。”John扬起微笑，赶忙牵起Sherlock的手进了房间。“我们在家都没有这么好的房间睡，这真是太棒了。Hayter，我都不知道该怎么谢你！”

“好好休息吧。”Hayter上校只是朝着他俩回了一个笑容，点了点头，然后贴心地帮他们关上了门，走之前还不忘投给他们一个意味深长的眼神。

“John，”老上校的脚步声渐渐远去，John把衣物从行囊里拿出来，Sherlock则坐在那张大床上看着他。“你刚才太假了。“他说，John没看他。

“我们今晚怎么睡？”Sherlock接住了John丢过来的睡衣问道。

“我可以把那里的椅子拼一下。”John说着，瞥了眼床对面的硬质木椅，“再铺上个毯子。”

“哈。别忘了，我才是天使，天使不用睡觉。”

“你都装人装了几十年了！去睡。”

“而你是人是了几十年了，John。”

侦探来到他的好室友面前，打断了他收拾衣服寻找毯子的工作，直接把他拽到了那张床上。床够大，严格来说就算是两个人一起睡也能隔点距离。

“我不介意和你一起分享这张床，只要你不压到我的翅膀就行。”

“你睡觉时根本不张开翅膀！”

Sherlock抛给John一个“你又知道？”的眼神，然后把他按到了床一侧，拉上软绒绒的被子。John有点不满地瞪了他一眼，不过没有动，

天色已晚，明月高挂。月光倾洒进窗户，洒在这两个同床共枕却小心翼翼地相隔着一段距离的人身上。月色如海，空灵透彻，柔顺粼动。月色映照之下，天与人似乎更近，又似乎更远，恰和浪潮一样，圆缺无定。你不知道，这么咫尺间的距离，能让两颗心前所未有般靠近，还是比往常更加疏远呢？

四月的早晨，绿意盎然。乡郊蒙上了一层雾，水汽弥漫在空中，在叶片上结下几滴小水珠，顺着叶纹滑落。推开窗，凉凉的晨风袭面，是个好天气。侦探回头看了眼床上熟睡的人，掩上门，披上大衣，穿过二楼的走廊，到了尽头的楼梯。

“早安，Mr Watson，”管家出现在一楼的楼梯口，向Sherlock招手示意，“上校在他的书房里读书，早餐还没准备好，您有什么需要我帮助的吗？”

“是Holmes，不是Watson。”Sherlock又一次纠正道，而老管家只是回以意味深长的一笑。

“我们没结婚！”Sherlock认得他这种表情的潜台词，无论是在那个冬夜之前还是之后。老管家很自然地没有对这个声明多加理会。瞧，这就是所有管家的通病，无论你怎么向他们解释都没有用，他们永远有自己坚持不变的见解。

“早餐很快就会好，Mr Holmes，您要是愿意就先去餐厅，上校马上到。”

管家微微鞠了一躬，然后转身离开。这让Sherlock想起了昨夜的车站会面。他在管家消失在下一个拐角之前喊住他，老管家回过身来一颔首，“Mr Holmes？”

“为什么昨天你在路上耽误了那么久？上校午后就让你出门了。”

“啊，关于这个。真抱歉，我迷路了，后来车子又抛锚，我不得不徒手修好它。”

“你是不是还撞到了一只鹿，然后把它送去了动物收容所？”

管家的笑容更深了。“不愧是神探，Mr Holmes。”

Sherlock瞪了他一眼，让他走开了。当然了，那每一个理由都是荒诞至极的弥天大谎。如果他能知道管家为什么说谎，或者在那段时间里他真正干了什么，倒会令人安心些。可遗憾也惊人的是，Sherlock对此毫无头绪。这让人有点不爽，也许还有种不知名的挫败感。

不过是萨里郡的一个管家，可以干出什么事来？

依然值得警惕。

“Sherlock！”上校的声音从身后传来，Sherlock转过身去给他一个微笑，就像John教导他要做的一样。他不想给John的好友留下坏印象，而且这位上校人还不错。

“你起得真早，睡得好吗？John还在休息？”

“我打算在早餐前去附近散步。”

“不错的主意！这是个好早晨。来吧，我当你的向导，我们会在早餐前赶回来的。”

青草的气味里混杂了点落红的芬芳。拐过一条泥泞的小道，面前铺开的是一条石路。这条大路两侧橡树挺立，每隔一段距离就有一座漂亮的小屋子竖在树丛边。屋前一定会用篱笆围一个小花园，再用小石子修一条小径直通门口。如果屋子稍稍大些，也许还会有一扇侧门，以及专门通往侧门去的一条通道。虽说这些住宅几乎都按着同一个模式来布局，但倘若用心，你还是能从那各具特色的装修风格和花圃里栽种的植株之间一窥主人的内心世界。

“John不怎么提起军旅生涯？哈，我猜也是。有你带给他的冒险，他不会怀念那些的。”Hayter上校和Sherlock随意谈了几句乡景和枪械知识，话题又绕回到了John身上。Sherlock说John素来不谈过去，这使得上校不禁一笑。

“但我还是想知道他的事。”Sherlock眨眨眼，笑起来，老上校立马露出了一副“我懂”的神情。“当然了！”上校说道，“他像你，是真正的英雄，却从不因此邀功，名誉和升迁的机会全都拱手让了别人！”

“我并不是英雄中的一员。”Sherlock更正道，但上校摇了摇头。

“别谦逊了，Sherlock。我上过战场，我知道真正的英雄是什么样的。”

一瞬间，我们无名的大侦探有些愣神，但这最终都化为了一笑。

“还是讲讲John吧。”他把话题绕回来，老上校点了点头，继续叙述。

“John——我从来没见过像他这样勇敢的人。他无所畏惧，仿佛从不害怕死亡。我都记不清有多少次他冒着战火冲上去救人，就像他已经把他的性命交给了上天。我知道这世界上有许多人还能活着都是因为他。你知道，他是军医，也是上尉，许多次他带着人突破了所有人都以为是死定了的重重包围圈，我都不知道他是怎么做到的。也许真的有天使在暗中保护他吧！”

“感谢上帝，他做到了。我曾经警告过他，如果他一直这样拿命赌博，他会活不下去的。谢天谢地我是错的，他一直活到了战争结束！我们都说他能活下来就是个奇迹了。我知道你也许不相信奇迹这种事，Sherlock，但请相信我，我自己就认识两个。一个在我家中做客，而另一个，正站在我面前。”

“你当真不需要再称赞我了，上校，John会生气你抢走了他的工作。”Sherlock笑道，他的视线触及前方的一座古宅。这座华丽的建筑坐落在一个大花园中央。在Sherlock和上校说话的时候，恰好有两个人绕过屋角，出现在花园的小径上。这其中一个人年龄较大，面容刚毅，深深的皱纹写满了不快。另一个人是一位西装革履的年轻人，他神情严肃，板着面孔，与他同行的伙伴沉默着走在小径上。在他们消失在走道尽头的木楼梯上之前，那位年轻人忽然回过头来，向上校和Sherlock这边看了一眼，紧接着又飞速扭过头，冲上宅邸二楼，从Sherlock的视野里消失了。

“刚才那两个人，他们是谁？”Sherlock确定上校追随着自己的目光观察前方，尽管从他的反应判断，他并不觉得有什么值得稀奇的。“年长的那个人是Cunningham，一位老富绅，也是我们这里的治安官。至于年轻的那位，我从来没见过他，兴许是从外地到Cunningham家做客的，或者是Cunningham新聘请的律师。Cunningham一直在和我们这儿的另一位富绅Acton打官司，好几年了，连律师也换了好几拨。他们家出现什么样的人我都不会惊讶。”

上校说完，却见Sherlock仍旧眉头紧蹙，不免有些诧异。“你认为有蹊跷？”上校问道，而Sherlock不过摇摇头，舒展双眉，朝他简单一笑。

“不，只是习惯使然。John认为我经常太过警觉，他是对的。”

“警惕点没什么不好，不过你们可是来度假的，好好放松才是。”

时间不早了，上校提议他们绕田间的小道回去，这样快些。Sherlock同意了，二人迈上田野间崎岖不平的小路，穿过碎石子和草地，还有低低矮矮的小苗。拐过几个弯，上校的住所出现在视线内。早餐必是已经备好了，就等归人呢。

“Sherlock，我不知道我该不该问。”眼看着房屋就在前方，上校这时忽而抛出了一个疑问。“你和John，你们还好吗？我总觉得有点不对劲。”

“我们很好。”Sherlock没有犹豫就回答道，却仍想起了那个雪夜。他自嘲般笑了下，注意到Hayter投过来忧心的眼神，稍加思索，补充道：

“只是John认为我们进展太快了，他希望慢慢来。我们没事的。”

“噢，真抱歉，我要不要再给你们准备另一间卧室？”

“一间足够了。”Sherlock笑道，先一步推开了篱笆墙的门，跨过花园小道，到达门厅，和刚下楼梯走到一楼平台的John打了个招呼。

John在Sherlock的嘴唇上落下个吻，一抬眼，才见到在后面走进来的上校。他有点不好意思地向上校道了声早安，上校却只是朝他俩一笑，招招手领他们去餐厅。

早餐过后，老上校告诉John他一定得去享受一下春日里的Reigate风光，毕竟过不了多久，这种景色又会消逝掉了，只得来年再见。然而可惜的是，上校在读的小说正叙到故事中间的高潮部分，他实在是舍不得放下它，也怕出去散步会心不在焉，满脑子只有接下来的情节，当不成好向导。在这再明显不过的暗示下，Sherlock自然心领神会，主动提出他和John自己就可以出去散步，并且作为一名大侦探，他绝对不会在走过的路上迷路。上校再三向他们致歉自己竟无法陪同赏春，临行前还和Sherlock打了个手势，给他竖起拇指，意味着，“我看好你，好好干”，侦探则回了他一抹微笑。

踏在石板路上，Hayter上校的住所渐渐浓缩成了一个小点，消失在身后。路旁的橡树结了巨大的树荫，可惜这又是个不见阳光的日子，否则在那树荫底下休憩漫步一定很宜人。偶尔路过几个当地的行人，带着点好奇的目光打量这两个小镇上的陌生人。John拉了拉Sherlock，让他别用解剖一般的眼神观察过路人。Sherlock扭头看向John，只见John从一开始脸上就挂着止不住的笑意，似乎是一直想忍着，又忍不下去。他知道这是怎么回事。

侦探将双手从大衣口袋里拿出来，弯弯唇角，露出个笑脸来。“你的朋友是个不错的人。” 他成功吸引了John的目光。John正视着Sherlock那双眼睛好一会，在白日里它们的颜色似乎更浅了些。他牵起Sherlock的手，Sherlock有点儿讶异地望过来，又由着他这么做。掌心间传来了点温暖，如果用心，还可以听见彼此微微加速的心跳声。四月的风已经变得暖洋洋的，拂过人的面颊，晕染了点粉红。

“我知道他是。”话语像碎片一样被风携着，吹入耳畔，轻柔极了。

“所以我们最好别负了他的好意。”

手上的力道更紧了些，像一剂安心药，能消散所有的忧虑与不快。倒不是说，天使们真的原本就如人一样有着喜怒哀乐。但就像其余的一切一样，情感，欲望，温度，心跳，生理冲动与心理活动，这些本该有的和本不该有的，你到了人间，在人间久了，似乎就那么自然地长到你身上去了。等到你幡然醒悟那日，它早已成了犹如天使荣光一样的存在，不能没有。

带着这点小小的欢愉，漫步在乡间的石道上，两个人心照不宣地笑起来。不须再多说什么，不必费口舌，对于早已灵魂缠绕心意拴锁的伴侣而言，手牵手沉默走在绿荫小路上就是一种无上的享受。旁人或许不理解这等幸福谓何，实际这恰似目睹春日里抽枝花开蝶蜂轻舞，盛夏底这边厢阳光耀眼彼处雨水新停一道道虹光缤纷，凛秋时节偶然起风叫人裹紧大衣与身侧旅伴分享一条长围巾，寒冬之际壁炉内火苗噼啪作响正为悠扬的琴韵与点点的打字声作节拍伴奏。在一切的背后，是怡然平静的魅力。

石路尽头走来了两个人，人影的轮廓逐渐清晰，近了点，能看出一位是金发的姑娘，身着蓝色的衣衫，挽着一位穿马甲的浅发青年，神情冷峻地走在道路的另一侧。两个人一齐扭过头，盯着道路这一边的Sherlock和John，好似要把他们生生剥开来。这眼神让Sherlock想起了今早和老上校散步时看见的那个年轻人，一样是不停歇的让人感到不适的盯视，仿若一把钟杵敲击着心脏。那是横在心中抹不去的阴影，一次又一次地刺激着大脑，悄然昭示着未来。这种想法实在是让人极为难受，尤其是类似此般的感觉已经几十年都没找上过他了，甚至乎可能更久。而它再次来临之时，除了压抑不住的极致厌恶，还有无止境的恐惧。

恐惧，对于Sherlock Holmes来说并不是什么讨人喜欢的话题。他知道这是人类面对危险时的本能反应，也是人类少有的智慧之一。但作为一名不太正统的“人”，作为天使，恐惧是个本不该存在的不可思议的可憎的事，是他不认为自己会体验，更没兴趣体验的情感。一直以来，恐惧，甚至任何感受都是他尽可能与之隔离开的，可当他尝试着接触这些情感中的一者时，其它的所有，无论他乐意与否，都毫不迟疑地一齐向他涌来。就像你把潮水挡在了门外，但倘若你喉咙干渴想要开门取一勺来饮，你得到的可远远不只是一小瓢，而是整片大洋。

耐人寻味，不是吗？

“Sherlock？”John注意到有点不对劲，或许是他感觉到他握着的那只手正在颤抖呢。他把它又攥紧了些，Sherlock勉强朝着John挤出了个微笑，告诉他自己没事，并尽全力把战栗压下去。感谢上帝，他成功了，不过作为堕天使，也许他不该说“感谢上帝”一类的话儿。

那对情侣——至少他们看起来是想装作情侣——走远了。往好处想，什么也没发生，也许什么都不会发生，只是自己多虑了。但不管Sherlock Holmes喜欢与否，“多虑”这个词从来和他不怎么沾边，无论是好是坏。倒不如说，他每一次警惕，都会导向一个必然的结果。这个结果导致他在人间不断游走，直到他在伦敦这个大都市里定居，直到他遇见了John Watson。

而如果他是对的，并且他害怕他是对的，那就意味着他又得舍弃现在所拥有的一切，踏上新的路途。最重要的是，他不能带上John。

是的，如果他们冲着自己来，就冲着自己来好了，这一切不该牵连John。John是个本该有自己生活的人类，或许从一开始，他把John拉近自己的世界，就是个错误的决定。John当初就该推开他，以不至于落入今天这个局面。

他不愿放他走，也不想离开他，但万一形势所迫，他必须这么做。这样的事实让人无比难受，让人厌恶，更让人恐惧。恐惧生于未知，亦源于不愿失去现在所拥有的一切。

如果不走运，明天就是世界末日，那么今晚你会做什么？

轻风拂过，头顶的绿荫一片沙沙响。风吹起了额前的碎发，窜到行人的衣领里，凉飕飕的，又不至于冰寒刺骨。石板堆砌成的小道上，两人各怀心事，沉默着手挽手走过了白日。

夜间，月光洒到了Sherlock的脸上，又或许说是星光。此般明亮唤醒了本来就对睡眠无所需求的Sherlock，他不喜欢星光入室，从来都不。当然，他可以和John一起欣赏星辰高挂于天幕，交相辉映，但他从来不喜欢那背后的东西，更不喜欢它们无时无刻不跟着自己。它们是星星，也是眼睛，会看，会窥见你心底潜藏的秘密。

起床，拉上窗帘，星光总归是消失了。Sherlock瞥了眼睡床，John还在熟睡，可他自己已经无心做这种人类才需要的休息活动。今天发生的事让他烦躁，而烦躁的源泉正是不安。但他决心不惊扰John，这一切，他都可以自己解决。

不愿打扰到John休息，Sherlock走出房门，来到Hayter上校家那长长的走廊。走廊一侧的墙壁上嵌着三五扇窗，都没有挂帘子。月光混杂着星光倾洒到地板上，被窗体分成了一道又一道的小亮格。从一扇扇窗望出去，有的能看见星星眨着眼，有的能看见更多，从走廊尽头的楼梯处数过来的第二扇窗，还能凭借着这些自然的光亮隐约见得点早晨走过的那条石路的影，还有两旁橡树的轮廓。当然，更确切地说，是Sherlock记住了它们的方位，才能在此认出它们。

停留了没一会，Sherlock就听见楼梯上传来了脚步声。来人是上校的老管家。管家见了Sherlock，似乎显得有几分惊讶，然这惊讶之情转瞬即逝，取而代之的是一抹怪异的笑容。就像今早一样，仿佛他是知晓了什么不得了的秘密，还以此为傲。

“Mr Holmes，”管家开口了，“我没料到您会在这。”

“我也没想到你这么晚还在这，真好奇你都在干什么。”Sherlock冷冷回应道，他一直觉得这个管家很不对劲，但令人沮丧的是，他说不出不对在哪。

“您知道的，管家总有很多事要做。现在如果您不介意，我要回到我二楼的房间休息了，您自便。”管家一颔首，迈上了楼梯最后一级，走到最近的房间门前。Sherlock没再看他，转身回望夜景，却不知此时管家并没有推门进去，却是发话道：

“顺便一提，我很遗憾他又拒绝了你。”

Sherlock猛地回过头来，管家脸上还挂着那常年不变的微笑。

“你说什么？谁？”

“您知道我在说谁。”

管家指了指走廊尽头的房间，那是Sherlock和John的卧室。

“John可没有拒绝我任何事。”

“关于这点，你我心中都有数，不是吗？”

道完晚安，管家回到了他的小房间里。自始至终，他脸上的笑容就没改变过，而这尤其让Sherlock感到不舒服。这人太诡异了。他皱了皱眉，也无心再看什么星星，而是走回房间。

扭开房门，Sherlock意外发现床头灯打开了，而John已经披上外衣，走到门边，一脸惊异地瞧着他。这种惊异不出一会就变为了不满。

“Sherlock——”

“John，你在这种时候要出去干什么？”

“这不该是我问你的问题吗？我当然是去找你！你又去干什么了？”

“你知道我的，睡觉很无聊。我看了看夜景。”

“很无聊，是吗？”John把披好的外套放下，无可奈何地看着Sherlock，硬是将他拽回到床上。“无聊也要睡。”John命令道，帮助不愿动的Sherlock把大衣脱下来，再把他按倒床上，拉上被褥。当然，Sherlock没有阻止他，就像昨天John也没有反抗自己一样，任由他这么干。他忍着笑看John干完这一切，和自己面对面并排躺下，还近距离瞪着自己看。

“怎么了？”John的眼神柔和起来，他不再因Sherlock半夜不睡觉出去晃而不满。Sherlock在他们的床上坐起来，John也没阻止，只是看着他这么干。

“我们可以做些有趣的事。”

“好比？”

就像去年冬天里那个雪夜，不过这一回John躺着，而Sherlock坐在了他身边。被单从侦探的身上滑落，他解开最贴身的那件衬衫的纽扣，脱下衣服，丢到一边，然后展开那对纯黑色的羽翼，直到羽毛碰上了窗帘。

作为假装成人的天使，Sherlock，还有其他任何天使，都当然能够收起自己的翅膀，让它们隐形，好使自己看起来无论如何都是百分百的人类。这个幻术可以骗过人，甚至能骗过天使。他毫不怀疑，自己多年以来成功躲过了每一个天使的追捕，都是得益于这项物种特技的帮助。它让自己能够无限接近于人类，外表和机体都一模一样，除了天使永远不会衰老，也永远不会被人类的武器所伤。这要多亏上帝造人的时候，仅仅是拔掉了翅膀和“不朽”的特质而已。

当然，最大的不同，还是这躯壳里装载的灵魂。

“对，我们来看看你的翅膀，有趣极了。”John评论道，伸手抚上最靠近Sherlock的肩膀部位的羽毛。他为了能碰到Sherlock的翅膀而坐起来，但John没预料到的是，Sherlock却又把他按回床上。更过分的是，Sherlock还坐到了John身上，然后俯下身帮John也把衣服剥下来，还给了他个深吻。

乌木色的翅膀往床边收拢，床头灯的光亮映着翅膀，羽翼的影子投在墙上，壮丽极了。John明白这是怎么一回事了，他和Sherlock分享着这个亲吻，持续了好几分钟，抑或十几分钟，天知道是多久，无论多久都太过短暂了。

这个吻结束以后，John反身把Sherlock按到身下，Sherlock身后的翅膀也随着他一起跌到床上。侦探把他的翅膀抬起来，让它们不至于摔到地上。他慢慢收起双翼，一直聚到John身后。借着灯光打在墙上的影子，这对羽翼仿佛不仅仅属于他，也属于John。这视觉上的错觉颇为有趣，Sherlock换了几个位置，试着把翅膀的影子和John的影子贴合在一起。最后他成功了，翅膀就好像是从John身上长出来的，至少影子们这么认为。这让Sherlock开始想象，如果John是个天使，他们就可以一起走。他不用离开他，也不用目睹他日趋衰老，直至留下自己一人于世。或者更好，如果Sherlock实际上是人类，那么也就省去了天使的烦心事，省去了“不朽”的无趣。他可以真正陪着John一起步入耄耋之年，和他共度余生，共赴黄泉，享受人类会有的所有——短暂的生命和值得珍惜的快乐。在人间多年，Sherlock从来以为，无论是天使，恶魔，还是人类，都一样无聊。可直到他真的遇上了一个对他而言重要的人，这一切才有了意义，也才产生出真正有趣的事物。如果不是天使，如果物种一致，那么他就可以真正陪在John身侧。

可惜并非如此。彼此之间有一道逾越不去的鸿沟，便是天人之隔。

理所当然，John捕捉到Sherlock眼里一闪而过的悲伤。他顺着Sherlock的视线，转过头看见墙上翅膀的影子，明白了他的意思。John躺下来，把他的侦探拉过来亲吻，吻他的脸颊，他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他的脖颈，用手抚摸过他的胸膛，摩挲着他身下的翅膀。然而他又在进行得更深入之前停下了，因为Sherlock眼中满是诧异。当然John还看得出来，他在用诧异掩饰背后的哀恸。

“我知道，”John在Sherlock发问之前先开口道，“如果我是天使就好了。”

“天使很无聊，当人类有趣得多。”

“为什么？天使是不朽的。”

“所以无聊。John，如果你像我一样活得足够久，你就知道这样日复一日多难以忍受。”

“那如果我一直跟你一起呢？”

潜藏的哀痛再也掩盖不了自己的踪迹，Sherlock扯出了一个悲伤的笑容。

“你不可能一直跟我一起。”

“今晚可以。”

常理说，一位大侦探不应该花多于半秒的时间来揣摩恋人话里的暗示，但Sherlock Holmes这次却花了足足18秒，久到John都有些尴尬，甚至乎担心了。

“Sherlock…？”

“所以你要现在做？你认真的？”

“对？”

“John！”Sherlock忍不住推开John坐起来。这样他会显得比John高出许多，而他喜欢这么做，尤其是在John做出些难以置信得可笑的事情的时候。居高临下的位置总是更利于Sherlock指出John的错误并嘲笑他。“四个月前你拒绝了我的提议，不解释原因，而今天你又突然回心转意想和我做？过了四个月你忽然就觉得没问题了？”

“呃，如果Hayter上校不介意我们在他的别墅里这么干的话。”

“他非常慷慨，我相信他会支持我们。”

“所以，”John再次把Sherlock拉下来到自己身旁，紧贴着他，近到可以感受到对方的呼吸。“让我们别再无端浪费有限的光阴。”

对话结束于另一个亲吻，而夜晚的后半段亦始于这个亲密的举动。欢享存续，天人合一，直至黎明破晓。

翌日早晨，Sherlock来到餐厅，又在门口遇见了那位老管家。管家笑着向他道早安，告诉他上校已经在用餐了，还为他“终有一次没被拒绝”而送上祝贺。这种被人洞悉的感觉让Sherlock十分不爽，从前都是他这么对人，从来没有人类能这么对他。不过一到餐厅，Sherlock还是收起了心中的怀疑，转而挂着笑脸和上校打招呼。

“早安，Sherlock，抱歉我先开始吃早餐了，希望你们不介意。”上校放下手中的茶杯，佣人给在长桌另一侧坐下的Sherlock端上准备好的早餐。“昨晚你们休息得如何？怎么不见John？”

“John昨天太累了，还在休息。”Sherlock回道，尽管他感觉上校早已知晓答案。兴许是因为Sherlock脸上的神情？至少昨晚他和John尽可能没弄太大声。

“度过了美好的一夜？”上校一副‘我都知道’的模样。

“嗯。”

“看来我只准备一个房间是对的。”

“当然，你可是我遇见过最有洞察力的上校。”

“荣幸之至——早安，John。”

Sherlock回过头，他的军医在他身后出现，还弯下腰在他唇上印下个轻吻。

“九分。”

“哈？”

John在Sherlock左侧拉开椅子坐下。佣人端上来早餐的时候，他看着在自己边上抿茶的Sherlock，等着他解释刚才的数字。

“我指昨晚。”

John瞥了眼上校，上校似乎十分专注于对付他的早餐，没兴趣管桌子这头的事。犹豫片刻，John还是决心压低声音，向Sherlock争辩一句：“九分？我以为会有十分。你分明非常享受。”

“对于我的第一次而言已堪称完美，但是你迟到了四个月。”

“咳，”上校终于看不下去这光注视着对方笑而不吃早餐的两人了，他用手指轻轻敲了敲桌子，引起他们的注意。“早餐后我带你们去更远的地方走走吧？”

“当然好。”John马上接道，有点抱歉地看了上校一眼，然后埋头于盘子里的食物。

在郊外闲逛了一天，回到别墅时已是傍晚。天渐渐暗去，挂上了黑夜的幕布，舞台又一次交回给了眨着眼睛注视着人间大地的星星们。夜晚赋予人间的神秘感再度浮现，让人涌起些许不安。田野里传来一阵沙沙声响，不知是风吹还是行人。

用过晚餐，Hayter上校大方地向Sherlock和John展示他的枪械收藏。John和上校愉快地攀谈起来，Sherlock则把整个身子陷在了沙发里，观看他们人类无趣的闲聊活动，却又无法静下心。他一次又一次回想起返程路上他在上校家不远处的小丛林旁瞥见的三两位过路人。今早上校亲自驾车，载他们好好领略了一番萨里郡风光，可吸引Sherlock注意的从来不是什么春光明媚生机盎然。这些自然的东西太过平常，太过乏味。尽管John全力想让Sherlock也去“享受春天”，而他也不时乐意和John一起这么干，但可不是现在，也不是今天，不是在这。让Sherlock真正在意的是那些行人，仅有一面之缘，却发狂般盯着你，叫人不适。日落时分，上校的车子驶过石砖马路，Sherlock望向他这侧窗外的风景，一如John坐在他右侧瞧着马路对面那一侧的树林。这边的丛林里忽而钻出来几个人，似乎是见了有车，停下脚步，在树干后面站着，露出半个身子，用怪异的目光打量车上的人。Sherlock的视线与这几位神色古怪的人对上了几秒。他们望过来时，眼神里似乎有说不尽的愤怒，又活生生压抑住了。眨眼间，车子驶离，把这几个行人留在了大路旁。但在他们消失在Sherlock的视野中之前，Sherlock分明看见一个人的衣袖里藏着点什么东西，闪着银白色的光。这不免叫他联想到些十分不幸的事，一直介怀到现在，以至于John叫他，他也没听见。

“Sherlock？”John走过来拍了拍侦探，“你还好吧？”

“嗯？当然。我什么时候不好？”Sherlock摆出个笑容，瞥了眼墙上的时钟，足足过了三个小时。人类是不是聊什么话题都永远不会厌烦？真是奇妙极了。

“我们该回房间了。”John提醒着还一动未动的侦探，侦探自是跟着他一起和老上校道了句晚安，一同走上二楼。路过走廊那几扇大开的窗户，Sherlock迅速朝窗外看了一眼。视线之内，无风吹草动，更别提人影。

往好处想，这也许真的意味着什么也不会发生。

这个想法促使Sherlock和往常一样回到卧室休息，但并不足以强大到支撑他一整晚都什么也不做地睡过去。他在Reigate遇上的巧合太多了，多到让人不得不起疑，不得不心里发慌。然而事实上，在所有人之中，Sherlock Holmes最为清楚这世上没有真正的‘巧合’一说，因为上帝所创造的这个世界从来环环相扣，不容得一点意外。这第二个念头让Sherlock决定在夜半起身去验证自己的猜想。John已经睡熟了，他不愿打扰他。今晚他们也不准备继续干对方，反正未来还很长。披上大衣，侦探离开了Hayter上校的宅邸，穿过无人的田野，来到主干路。

Sherlock凭着记忆拐进他之前看见的丛林。发着光的星星高挂长空，为夜行的人提供了点明亮。这一片的星光尤其强烈，耀眼到几乎要夺去太阳的地位。银色的光透过树梢倾泻在泥土地上，踩过脚下的断枝残叶，绕过巨树树干，Sherlock在一个光线充足，三五米内都没有树木遮顶的地方停下，思考着这一切是否太过明显了，怎么多年以来他们还是这么愚笨。

侦探从大衣里抽出天使之刃，一回身，挡下了后方的袭击。袭击者却显然没料到他会发现，被这么一格挡，反而愣了神。Sherlock趁他不备划了他的手一刀，他疼得把手中那把天使之刃掉在地上，可仍然抬头一脸愤恨地盯着Sherlock，也盯着直指自己喉咙的那把天使之刃，毫不退缩。

天使之刃，是个天使都有一把。Sherlock一直带在身上，就是为了防止这种情况——为了保护自己不被其他天使暗杀。事实上，这种细长的匕首模样的刃剑是唯一可以伤到天使的兵器。但凡是经历过天堂战争还能活下来的天使，格斗术都不会差到哪去。

“说真的，你们在我到了Reigate之后就一直监视我，真的以为我不会发现？Michael没有教过你们怎么跟踪人？”

“所以你知道是Michael。”袭击Sherlock的青年人开口道，侦探露出一个‘拜托，当然’的鄙夷神色。霎时间，从天空中飞下来十几个天使，扑朔着他们白得反光的翅膀，停在Sherlock和这位青年外貌的天使周围，算是把他团团包围住。每一位天使手中都紧握一把天使之刃，如果仔细看，还能发现其中总有那么几个熟面孔——Cunningham家出现的外乡人，Sherlock和John看见的那对“情侣”，丛林边的过客，全中。

侦探摆出个笑容，他环顾围着他的十数个白翼天使，没有一个是他认识的。估计都是Michael底下忠心的追随者罢了。“Michael在哪？他只敢派你们来却不敢自己现身？还是他太‘专注’于Lucifer了？”

“不，我不会错过逮捕你的场面。”

Sherlock放下刃剑，袭击他的青年马上捡回天使之刃，退回到包围的人群中。侦探把他的天使之刃攥在手上，垂下来，对着地面。他知道自己没有一点胜算，之前躲避追捕那么久，可还没试过围攻。转过身，天使长就站在自己面前，像是炫耀般展开了纯白色的双翼，一如参与围捕的其他所有天使。仿佛他们身后的白色翅膀是件多么值得为之自豪的事物一样。就连退回到包围圈里去的那位青年，也在回到团队后的第一时间把羽翼张开，一副有了翅膀就神气十足的模样。

就好像，他们这么干是在故意嗤笑他没有白色的羽毛，只有乌炭色的黑翼。

“Sherlock，不张开你的翅膀吗？那样我们押送你回天堂会更容易些。”

大天使长发话了，他身边的几个天使哼笑起来，瞧着Sherlock的羽翼显性，展开，在星光映照下仿佛披了一层纱。不过，黑色怎么也不适合发光，白色才适合。明光衬上黑翼，只会叫人觉得可笑。更何况，每一颗星星实际上都是一位天使，所以每一缕星光都是白翼的天使才能发出的圣洁之光。圣光是为在夜晚给圣子， 也即人类，带来光明而存在，若是映在了堕天使的身上，岂不真可笑至极。

“既然你们打算要带我走，不介意我再问个问题？”

“你有的是时间。”

“我躲你的人躲了几个世纪，从来没人能找上我。你的手下显然还是这么没用，所以我很好奇，你怎么知道我在这里？”

Sherlock这句话瞬间在天使之间掀起了不满。有天使踏前一步想现在就上来刺Sherlock一刀，可Michael不准。

“我有线人。”他示意让天使们安静下来。

“Moriarty？你们找到他了？”

“我们不是从Moriarty那知道你的行踪的。当然，如果你知道他在哪，你该说出来。”

Micheal挥了挥手，两三个天使靠近Sherlock，想抓住他，但他们不敢走太近，因为Sherlock举起了天使之刃指着他们准备战斗。他们必须选好时机。

“我说过你们想带我走，我就一定会跟你们走吗？”

“你会的。”

“为什么？”

“因为这个。”

站在Michael身侧的天使让了条道，腾出个空位。寂静之下，树林里的脚步声格外明显，逐渐逼近，Sherlock能听出来一共有三组不同的步调。远远就能看见的白色翅膀暴露了其中有天使，一对，两对。绕过几株树木，来到这无遮挡的小空地。月光照耀在来人的脸上，总算能看清是谁。

却又还能有谁？会察觉他离去，会担忧会相随以确保他安好的，从来就只有John Watson一人。

仿佛回到相遇翌日那个夜晚，他与他视线相接，恍悟的瞬间他第一次懂得何谓怦然心动。然而天使拥有凡心，正如同人类偷食禁果，如果他要John与他一同堕落，那么他们也必将一齐受苦。

两个天使分别站在John左右，像押解一般把他送到了Michael身边。虽然他们并没给John带上手铐或是要他双手高举过头顶，但是天使们手中的刃剑早已把威胁意味挑明。

这正是Sherlock最不愿意看到的事。他不去打扰John，计划着适时离开，就是为了不将John牵连进来。可是哪里来得及？Michael已经盯上了他，他本该一开始就把John推开，而非把他扯入深渊。

“Sherlock，”John轻念着他的名字，眼里满是愧疚与懊悔。四目相视那一刹，John忽然开始眨眼，Sherlock立即认出这是莫尔斯电码。

R.U.N.

不，他怎么可能丢下他跑呢？

侦探摇摇头，John终于停止眨眼了，可眼神里充盈着更深的痛苦。

“John，”Sherlock对着自己的军医挤出了抹微笑，而后转向一脸得意的Michael。“你承诺不会伤害他，放他走，我就跟你们走。”

“你哥哥是对的，Sherlock，你真是愚蠢无比。”

Michael大笑着讥讽道，转向John，伸手拍了拍他的后背。周围的天使也忍不住偷笑，只有John面露悲哀之色，痛苦地望向Sherlock。他又开始眨眼了。

S.O.R.R.Y.

John知道Sherlock在看他，在读他给他发的讯息，他只希望他能及时发完。

I.L.O.V.E.U.

“你看，Sherlock，”Michael终于笑完了，Sherlock的视线转回到他身上，所幸John也发完了信息。大天使长一挥手，星光聚集，勾勒出羽翼的轮廓。圣光照耀下，又一对纯白胜雪的翅膀猛然伸展开，在空中扑朔。那羽毛白得发亮，白得刺眼，好似新生一般，没有一点灰暗，直直刺痛心扉。

John不情愿地对上Sherlock的目光，从前他看向那双浅色的眼睛，他看见的是璀璨星辰，是生机，是活力，美过任何一处的夜空。而现在他在他眼里看不见惊讶，也看不见愤怒，只有受伤，以至心死。Sherlock的神色深深撕裂了John，他宁愿Sherlock更恨自己，而不是叫所有的仇恨被背叛的伤痛所淹没。John知道Sherlock真心在乎他们间曾经拥有过的一切，但他宁可他不。

他宁愿在意识到自己爱上他，或在看出他爱上自己时就离开，那也不至于这样痛苦。

“我们不会伤害John，”Michael自豪地看着John身上长出的完好羽翼，重申这早已人尽皆知的事实。

“因为John可是我们这边的人。他就是我们的线人，还在当年的天堂战争中荣升至上尉呢。”

Sherlock不止一次想过，如果John也是个天使呢？

三年前，一月二十九，Sherlock在Barts的熟人Mike Stamford带来一位刚退役的军医，介绍给他当室友。起初，Sherlock怀疑过John，因为他才和Mike说过缺室友，这位军医就忽然出现在他生命里，实在太过巧合，就像是有天使伪装成人类来接近他。他调查过John的背景，一如他查过自己周围的所有人，Mike，Molly，Mrs Hudson，Lestrade……没有一点可疑之处，John也一样。Sherlock还故意“不小心”弄伤过John的手，John带着包扎带了大半个月，没有用天使的能力自愈。当然了，John太有经验，伪装得太好，甚至骗过了Sherlock Holmes。

后来John跟着Sherlock办案，忍受着出生入死却默默无闻，情愿将本应得的荣誉拱手让人。John不在乎名利，正如Sherlock也不在乎，他们在乎的是一起解谜的乐趣，是步入危险救人性命。John，他的一切都与Sherlock完美契合，就像他们生来为彼此打造，理应永远相伴：他是医生，他是侦探；他破案，他救人，如此这般，命中注定。

只可惜，John是人类，Sherlock是天使。种族千差万别，割裂了未来，撕碎了相生相伴的梦境。

Sherlock于是希望，如果John是个天使，或自己是个人类，那么事情就该简单得多。他可以期许John永远陪着自己办案，奔波于大街小巷，解开一个又一个谜题。可不行，John总有一天会离开他，天使与人类的步调怎会一致？人类不能变成天使，反之亦然。

这样的想法折磨了他太久，直到Sherlock终于决定该活在当下。他告诉John自己的身份，这一天迟早会发生，而早一天就多赚得一天的幸福。

“永恒”的念想却还是会不断出现，有时看向光照下翅膀的倒影，他多么希望John和自己是同类。太过美好，也太过贪心。

Michael让John的翅膀显形的瞬间，Sherlock就意识到，他一直忽视了一个如此简单的事实。月光照耀衬托出白翼的圣洁，留给黑色的只有不协调的羞辱。

圣光又怎能配上腐朽与堕落的象征呢？

如果John是个天使，那么他毫无疑问会是个圣天使，而圣天使怎么可能来配堕天使？

更别提爱了。

天堂战争过后，占总数三分之一的堕天使被剩下的三分之二或处刑或折磨。谩骂与斗争不断，仇恨仍在滋生。他们恨那些投靠了Lucifer，选择与恶魔为伍的背叛者，尽管所有战败者都已被锁在不见天日的牢狱中。每一位试图寻找Sherlock这个“逃犯”的天使心中都怀揣着因自己的伙伴被害身亡而生的愤恨，满是想要置他于死地的复仇心切。谁会爱上一个叛徒？他们想他死都来不及。

相遇第二天夜晚，John开枪打死了一个想让Sherlock吞药自杀的的士司机。

他说，“你拿生命冒险，真是个傻瓜。”

不过毒药杀不死天使，杀不死Sherlock。John早就知道这点，因为如果可以，他或许就不会扣下扳机了。

一名天使走上来，收缴了Sherlock的天使之刃，又另来了两个各按住他一侧的肩膀，把他押到Michael前。一瞬间，所有星光集中到一处，树林间的这片小空地顿时成了通往天堂最近的道路。Sherlock扭过头，看向身旁的John，John正好也在看着他。他们站得很近，John趁着天使长和其他天使专注于凝视白光尽头的家园之时，又朝Sherlock站得近了些。差那么一点，他们就该贴着了。Sherlock的嘴唇恰好在John的耳朵上方，仿佛是故意的。

“所以你一直都知道？”Sherlock压低音量，在John耳边小声问道，John点点头。

“干得漂亮。你该庆幸，几乎没人能骗过我——哦，没天使能。”

“我会去找你。”John微昂起头，直视Sherlock的双眼，好在别的天使没注意。

“来杀了我？放心，Michael会代劳，也许你可以来参加行刑。”

John一愣神，方才可见的坚定消散了，眼里闪过的是惊讶和害怕。他抓住Sherlock的手臂，还想再说些什么，但Michael一把拉住了他，连同其他天使一起传送回到天堂。

还没等John反应，Sherlock，以及押送他的两个天使就消失在眼前。John现在所在的地方是天国主殿，天使们一到达家园纷纷四散开，除了还站在这里没平复好心情的John，还有大天使长Michael。

“John，”Michael拍了拍John的肩膀，让他和自己在主殿走一会，仿若多年不见的老友。他简单谈了谈John去执行任务寻找Sherlock这几十年间天堂发生的变化，最后话题又毫无意外地绕回到这次任务上来。

“记得吗？当初你姐姐Harriet来找我，求我帮你把在战场上折断的翅膀复原。我一读到你在战争中的表现，就知道我找到了我要的人。其实你真应该早点来找我，John，数个世纪伤残缠身不让你痛苦吗？永远也别指望它们会自我愈合。你看，现在不就好多了？”

Michael拍了拍John身后白色的翅膀，修补过后的羽翼似乎更加结实有力。John点点头，刚想说话，Michael却立刻继续自说自话，不给他一点机会。

“你的任务完成得比我想象中还要出色。我本来只是想让你找到Sherlock，通知我们，在他不设防的时候抓住他。但是看看你！你让他认识到了痛苦。堕天使杀了我们的伙伴，伤我们至深，是该给他个还击。不过有一点我不明白，你其实早就可以通知我们，为什么你一直按兵不动？还是Patterson恰好在Reigate看到他才告诉我们。”

“我不确定是否到了最好的时机。”John扯了个谎，他不可能说是因为他不想Sherlock被抓。他现在只希望Michael别怀疑自己，所幸Michael也不太在意。

“已经足够好了。”天使长说着，他们走到了他的办公室。这意味着Michael又要忙自己的事，而John爱滚哪滚哪去，反正不能来打扰。

这可不是什么好消息。趁着Michael还没开口赶人，John赶紧问出他现在真正在意的问题。

“Sherlock会被怎么处置？”

“关进牢狱啊。”

“不会杀了他？”

“这可说不准。一开始他只需要坐牢，可现在他还有逃狱的罪名。”

John才刚刚放下心来，现在又有如万箭穿心——或说是万刃穿心。尽管如此，他还是必须假装自己实际也不怎么在意，只是随口一问。

“可你之前告诉我，我的任务是把他带回来送回监牢，而不是处死？”

“的确。战争已经夺走了太多同胞的性命，我是不想再多杀一人。但你知道，这取决于民意。而且我肯定不能再把他关在从前的牢狱里，他都逃过一次了。”

“天堂不是只有一间大牢？”

Michael大笑一声，却让John觉得瘆人。众所周知，天堂原本没有大牢。战争之后，追随Lucifer的天使落败，作为战犯被锁进了监牢。因为数目实在太过庞大，所以还不得不特别建一间牢狱。也就只有战争之后，天使才有了善恶之分，也才有了黑色的翅膀。天使长亲自将每一位堕天使的羽翼折下，浸润入永不褪色的乌墨，又重新安在他们身后，叫他们带着这耻辱的烙印受千万人唾弃。

如今，Michael好似在暗示天堂里存在着只有天使长才知道的秘密，这不免让人心慌。当年Lucifer密谋反抗神令，从此天使长便下令，天堂之中不能再有秘密，也不能再有邪恶。可倘若领袖率先违反了规矩，天堂岂不又要陷入混乱？

“如果只有一间大牢，John，那么Lucifer被关在哪里呢？”

Sherlock总说，事实就摆在你眼前，你却不去观察。自从战争结束，Lucifer被判监禁，他就一直消失在所有天使的视线里，没人想过他在哪。大家似乎都理所当然地以为，他在该在的地方受罚，可牢狱中也不见他的踪迹。无人过问，无人察觉，最高明的躲藏，就是它就让你亲眼看着，你却没意识到自己在看着它。

“所以，”John小心翼翼地问，尽可能显得自己是因为惊讶才忍不住追问，何况他也确实诧异，“他——他们被关在哪？”

“你知道，他们可是重犯，而关押重犯的地点我不能透露。”

Michael留给John一个意味深长的微笑，转身进了办公室。要不是这时候有人叫他，John也许真会问Michael他能不能再去见一眼Sherlock。回过头，John见到一位熟识的伙伴朝他投来警告的眼神。

不出一刹，警告消失了，取而代之的是一如既往甜美但不诚挚的微笑。

“Anthea，嗨。”John朝这位多年不见的同事打招呼，不过比起叙旧，显然有更要紧的事情值得关心。在这种时候，似乎连说句“欢迎回来”都是浪费时间。

“他想见你，去俱乐部。”

传递完信息之后，Anthea就离开了，而John现在正坐在Mycroft——即Sherlock的兄长的私有俱乐部里的一间小密室和他谈他弟弟。Mycroft保证Michael绝对不会知道这场秘密谈话，一是因为他的保密措施非常严，二是因为这家无声俱乐部对于任何非Mycroft阵营的天使而言都无聊透顶，三是因为天堂战争过后Michael就一直在忙Lucifer的事，没闲心管这些。

John在黑色的扶手椅上坐下，看着Mycroft为他自己倒了半杯酒。这间俱乐部该是天堂里最贴近人间的建筑。台灯，红酒，看似装饰性的书籍摆满书架，绿色盆栽摆放在角落，一不留神，还真以为自己尚在凡世。然而天堂永远也没有黑暗，永远也不需灯光，天使亦绝无可能品尝到美酒佳酿的滋味。无论是纯水还是瑶池玉液，到了天使口中也不过一路货色。虽说如此，这一切的务必要都没能阻止天堂中最理性的人将此处打造成人间的模样。他给的解释是“神告诫我们要从人类身上学习”，不过John怀疑他这么做纯粹是为了混淆视听。

鉴于这是个人间环境，John和Mycroft一样收起了翅膀。Mycroft抿了一口酒，把玻璃杯放回到扶手椅旁的小桌上。他坐下来，翘起腿，带着礼节性的微笑注视着John。

“是你找我来的。”John提醒道。自从他踏入第欧根尼，Mycroft就一直保持沉默。虽说这里是无声俱乐部，但John可不想用手语或者莫尔斯码交流。

“你在人间的生活如何？”

“不错——我以为你叫我来是为了商讨怎么救Sherlock，而不是关心我过得怎么样。”

“救他？你才刚把他送进监狱。”

“Sherlock是你亲弟弟！”

“他也是Lucifer手下的将领，害死了无数天使。”

John往前倾着身子，与Mycroft靠得更近了点，露出个微笑。

“但那不是真的，对吧？”

天堂战争结束后，Michael将所有堕天使集中到一起审判。起初，作为叛军领袖的Lucifer被民众要求以死谢罪，Michael试图劝说天使们不要再造成更多伤亡。但对于圣天使而已，Lucifer就是邪恶的标志，造成伤痛的罪魁祸首，仿佛所有对于堕天使的恨，以及对于战争的恨，全部加到了Lucifer身上。群众要求他死去，以给自己逝去的亲友一个安慰。万般无奈下，Michael一拖再拖，一劝再劝，好像终于要应了民意。

这时，事情突然有了转折。有堕天使说出了一个惊人的秘密：Lucifer不过是个有名无实的傀儡。他的军队不由他主导，他犯下的罪恶也不应由他负责，而是该算在他手上那两员大将头上：Sherlock与Moriarty。如果没有这两位，天堂战争不会打响，也不会有无数同胞战死沙场或被残忍屠杀。一时间，圣天使们都被这突如其来的转变震撼到了。充足的证据摆在眼前，却叫人不知如何是好。过去简单，所有的仇恨集中于Lucifer一人，仿佛没有他就再没有邪恶。现在黑暗被揭开了真面目，恶无穷无尽，只严惩Lucifer远远不够，永远还会有他人来取代他的地位，再次带来痛苦与灾难。民众好似终于认清了事实，慌乱起来。他们恨Sherlock，恨Moriarty，也恨Lucifer，却又不知如何是好。

Michael再次适时地站出来，劝诫人民不要无意义泄愤，死刑并不会带来任何回报。他主张把这三位堕天使都锁入大牢，天使们虽然还是憎恨他们，却也终于愿意接受Michael的方案。对这三人的庭审并没有公开进行，以防动乱。他们入狱后不久就出了事。Moriarty手下的一小撮堕天使逃过了追捕，潜入大牢劫狱，劫走了Sherlock和Moriarty。民众惶恐不安，但Michael让大家放心，他已经派遣了天使去人间搜捕。只是后来的事亦人尽皆知，Sherlock刚刚被收回大牢，Moriarty直至今日也不见踪迹。好在数世纪以来相安无事，却也让天使们放松了警惕。

这段历史每位天使都知道，但John知道更多。数十年前，在Michael找到John之前，是Mycroft先找到了他。Mycroft告诉John，Michael不久后就会派John去寻找Sherlock，果不其然，Harriet依照Mycroft的指示向Michael请求他治愈John，Michael就提出了这个条件。John诧异极了，私底下找到Mycroft问这是怎么回事，Mycroft让他接下这个任务，但有一个要求，也有一个秘密需要John知道。

Sherlock是Mycroft的弟弟。

说来恰巧，Mycroft是仅次于Michael的圣天使，而Sherlock又是仅次于Lucifer的堕天使。真讽刺，是不是？John差点被逗笑了，要不是Mycroft一脸严肃。

自然，这个秘密没几个天使知道，不然作为罪大恶极的堕天使的哥哥，Mycroft一定会被牵连下台。但只要Michael想，他随时可以将之公诸于众。

“我已将我的性命托付于你。”

当年Mycroft要求John保密，John应允了。他又要求John一定要答应他一件事，因为如果John不答应，那一切都完了，John也同意了。

“你告诉我，当我找到Sherlock，不要相信任何关于他的传言，而要我亲自评判。我照做了。我的结论是，”

John深吸一口气，注视着Mycroft。他知道Mycroft早就猜到了他的答案，所以他今天才能坐在这里。但Mycroft需要John把这话说出来。他从没对Sherlock说出口，尽管他们早已亲密无间。无数次John差点想告诉Sherlock自己也是天使，并且不相信他做过那些事。他挣扎着想告诉他，可John也答应过Mycroft，他永远不能主动透露自己的身份，即使是对Sherlock。

他希望总有一天，当他把Sherlock救出来后，他可以亲口告诉他这三年来的一切，告诉他这句酝酿已久的话：“他是我所认识的最聪明最优秀也最有人性的人。”

“他仍然是。”John侧了侧脑袋，等着Mycroft回话。可出乎意料的是，Mycroft立即站了起来，走到门口，打开门，回头盯着还坐在扶手椅上愣神的John。这分明是要赶人。

“哈？”John按照Mycroft的指示走到门边，但他不能就这么离开。“什么意思？”他压低音量问道，“我们被监视了？发生了什么？到底要怎么救Sherlock？”

“回人间去。”

John愈发觉得难以理解。他快速环顾四周，瞥了眼走廊，看起来不像有人监视。Michael并不会使用窃听装置，更何况，据Mycroft所说，他不是一直忙于Lucifer的事，无暇顾及这些？

“在人间怎么救Sherlock？”John又问道，这次Mycroft甚至不出声回答。他回以John一个礼节性的微笑，然后按下墙上的电铃。两位天使立即出现在他们面前，架起John，硬是把他给扔出了俱乐部大门。

太粗鲁了。John这么想的时候，又在俱乐部门口遇见了Anthea。黑发的姑娘脸上依然挂着甜蜜的笑，正如她的上司一样，礼貌但毫无真心。

“需要我搭你一程回人间吗？”

会聚的星光散去，天使们早已不再关注这片树林。那些光亮从来不过是监视和捉捕的把戏。Sherlock是对的，星星是眼睛，星光所及之处便是圣天使的目光所至，他们监控着每一个人，寻找有谁是隐藏的天使。John记得，无数次，他在伦敦，在贝克街的公寓里瞧见这光。他担心他的秘密会在星光底下暴露，不过也许更多的天使没有寻找逃犯的心，有的只是掀开屋顶观看故事的好奇而已。

他总是想起那个夜晚，满天繁星，John与Sherlock一道走在寻捕嫌犯的路上。Sherlock抬起头望向夜空，John还记得他说的话。

"很美，对吧？"

对于天使而言，星空就是家园所在，就是天堂，就是故友。每一颗星星都代表着一个看向人间的天使。白翼天使。Sherlock自称不在乎星象学，起初John以为他会恨它们，恨那些星星，恨赶他离开的天使，但后来他又觉得他不。

他不恨他们，不喜欢他们，也不在乎他们。他知道那是天使，也乐意和人类一样把它们当成星星看，欣赏星夜的景。天堂，人间，并无分别。不知情的民众听信了流言，Sherlock或许会讨厌他们愚昧无知，但心中无恨。民众不过是民众，任人操控的提线木偶，恨与否，无济于事。

天堂？不如留在人间。

John回到了他离开的地方，树林里再也没有这样大片大片的星光了。黑暗之中，他勉强凭借着来时的记忆，找到了出去的路。终于，石子铺成的马路出现在眼前，John刚迈出一步，一辆车疾驰而过，在他几米开外停下。那辆轿车很眼熟，驾驶座的门打开，走下来一个人。

那人他认识。此时此刻，John开始怀疑对方是否真是人类，毕竟正常人通常不会在深夜外出。鉴于对方明显是专门来找他的，就更显诡异，因为Hayter上校的老管家怎么可能知道自己在这？

“Dr. Watson，”管家向John鞠一躬，拉开后座的车门，做了个请进的手势。

“你到底是谁？”John问道，管家显然不为这个问题感到意外，却一言不发，依旧挂着意味深长的微笑，手指着后座。看来John不照做，他就不会回答。无奈之下，John坐进车内，刚关上门，车子即飞驰向前。窗外景色迅速变换，虽然黑夜笼罩下看不清楚，但John至少能确定他们在远离Hayter上校的别墅。

“我是人类，不像您是天使。”管家突然开始回话。他知道John的身份，估计也知道Sherlock的。往好处想，也许他像Anthea一样为Mycroft工作，但Mycroft可从没提过这点。往坏处想，如果他是Michael的线人——哦不，Michael任用人类？不符合他的风格。

“我要去哪？”John试着发问，期望还能得到回答。

“去见我的老板。”

“老板？Hayter上校——”

“我的老板不是Hayter，Dr. Watson，是Moriarty。”

听到这句话，John下意识骂出一句操，大概是在人类堆里混久了沾染上的习惯。没过多久，管家就在一间咖啡馆门前停下来，咖啡馆里只有两位顾客，甚至连店员也没有。John推门进去时，一位戴着鸭舌帽的青年别着头，正饶有兴致地看着他，想必他就是Moriarty。可Moriarty身后站着的那个——如果真的是人类的话——才真的让John吓了一跳。

Sebastian Moran，John在军中结识的好友，几乎可以说是一同出生入死的密友。

讽刺的是，那天Moran非要拉着John一起去打牌，打完牌后John一离开俱乐部就遇见了Mike Stamford，而Stamford才把他介绍给Sherlock。仔细一想，没准Mike也是Moriarty的人，而Sherlock和John的相遇正是Moriarty一手策划的。

依着Moriarty的要求，John坐到了他的对面，又忍不住瞥了几眼Moriarty身后如同护卫一样站岗守着他的Moran。Moran自然早就看见了John，却连一句问候语也不曾施舍，想必曾经的所谓战友情不过是执行任务演戏罢。Moriarty显然猜出了John心中所想，慷慨地为他解答疑问。

“Seb是我这边的堕天使。”

哈，又是天使，太棒了。还有谁不是吗？是不是他认识的每一个“人”都是？

”Mike，Mike Stamford，他也是你的人？”

“不。”

幸好还是有可以信任的正常人。

“不过当然是我安排他遇见你和Sherlock，他才能介绍你们认识。”

“所以这一切都是你设计的？”

“你以为凭你自己能找到Sherlock？别傻了。”

“为什么你要见我？”

“因为等你自己想出办法去救Sherlock就太晚了。”

看来堕天使说话都这么惹人厌。John暗自腹诽，压下想要开口骂人的冲动，只是瞪了Moriarty一眼。虽说他很不爽自己的生活被被人操控，但是救出Sherlock更为重要。

“那我们要怎么做？”

“他在哪？”

“我怎么会知道？”

“Michael不是告诉你了吗？”

John心中一惊，忽而意识到一个严重的问题。“你在监视我！”

“我当然一直在监视你和Sherlock。Seb，还有送你来的Jefferson，他们都只是计划的一部分。”

“但Hayter上校——”

“他会忘记请你们做客的事，反正也是我让他请的。”

“所以…”John皱起眉，即使不是Sherlock Holmes也该猜到一二了，不是吗？“是你告诉了Michael我和Sherlock在哪。”

“我把他手下的一个天使引到Reigate，又让他看见了Sherlock，所以没错。”

“你把他送进监狱，现在又自称想救他，你为什么会以为我会相信你？”

“他是因为你才进监狱的，Johnny，而如果你想救他，你就该回想一下Michael说过什么。”

“他说Sherlock和Lucifer被关在一起，但我又不知道Lucifer在哪。”

“你当然知道了，Johnny，人类可爱的小童话都是怎么写的？”

人间确实有这么一则传言：Lucifer战败后，与其麾下的堕天使一同被流放至地狱，重整旗鼓等待圣战再次打响。John初次听说这则流言时只觉得好笑，因为众所周知，堕天使被关在天堂，地狱则是恶魔的领地，恶魔原是那些被Lucifer引诱而堕落的人类。编造这故事的人明显只知其一二，把不同的要素七拼八凑胡乱成章，确实脍炙人口，不过和事实大相径庭。可是现在，Michael与Moriarty的一番话，又叫John不得不放下他自以为是的心态，好好思考，是否人类当真了解些天使所不知的秘密。

“他在地狱？”John指望操纵一切的Moriarty能给他个准话，可令人失望的是，Moriarty不但没给出答案，连惯常的嘲笑也没有。

“你可以自己去地狱看一眼。”

“我是天使！我怎么过去？”

“我正好认识一位女巫。”

当Moriarty说他认识一位女巫时，John就知道他又踏进了Moriarty为他设下的圈套之中。不过，他无论如何也没有想到，伦敦著名的“施虐女王”Irene Adler正是这位女巫，而现在他就坐在她家的白沙发上，看着她摆好了道具——施法用的道具。

“在我送你下地狱之前，我们先谈谈条件。”Irene在John身侧坐下，拿起小刀，在他手上划了一道。“作为咒语的交换，我需要回报。”

“我以为Moriarty给你了？”

“他才没有。”

“你要什么？”

Irene勾起一抹微笑，她抓住John的手，把他的血滴到了巫术盆里的材料上。

“你最宝贵的东西。”

“如果你指的是灵魂，你该知道天使没有灵魂。”

“不，你很清楚我指的是什么，Dr. Watson。”

John猛然扭过头，施虐女王朱唇微启，似要吐出半个音节。他想起曾在新闻上偶然瞥见她的网站。那时BBC正大肆报道某政客的性丑闻，Sherlock嚷着无聊要换台——因为Sherlock Holmes从来对刑侦剧以外的内容不感兴趣，而他看刑侦局也只是为了挑刺——John则为了不听他喋喋不休的吐槽而抢走了遥控器。争抢过程中John听见作为当事人的Irene亲口对采访她的记者说：“我知晓他的喜好。”

“我猜你就不知道John Garvie喜欢什么！”John说这话完全是为了转移Sherlock的注意力，但是没有成功，Sherlock把他逼到墙角以后还是夺回了遥控。

“谁是John Garvie？”

“那个刚下台的议员！”John指着电视，可Sherlock早就切换了频道。出于抢夺失败的愤怒，他又补了一句，“Irene Adler知道他喜欢什么，所以她才能把他搞下台。但你就做不到，因为你对这种事一窍不通。”

“我为什么要把他搞下台？”

“也许他损害了大英帝国的利益？”

“无聊。”

“你只是不想承认有人比你更聪明，Sherlock。”

这话确实成功惹恼了Sherlock。作为报复，Sherlock订阅了一大堆八卦杂志塞满了221B，还借口说是为了‘洞悉人性’，虽说谁都知道他只是在和John赌气。

可‘人性’又是什么？天使怎会了解人性？John本该说他无法理解Irene所指，因为天使没有所谓“最宝贵的东西”，人类才有。天使是上帝的仆人，唯一的职责便是守护“善”，尽管如今善与恶的分界线不再明晰。但又正是在这样的时刻，John意识到，Irene是对的。他比谁都清楚他最宝贵什么。

“Sherlock不是我的所有物。”他说，暗自祈愿Irene能换个条件。“他不属于我，也不属于任何人。他只属于他自己。”

“Sherlock是你最宝贵的东西？”Irene脸上浮现出诡计得逞的笑容。“看来我不得不夺走他了。”

“你——”John相信他现在脸色一定很难看，而他越生气Irene就越得意，直到她怜悯地发出一声“aww”，他才意识到这不过是个玩笑。虽说松了口气，John还是略带不满地瞪了Irene一眼，责怪她在这种时候还要逗他玩。

“放心，我不会和你抢。我要的东西Mycroft可以给我。”

“是什么？”

“全视之书，它包含了所有已知的咒语。最近有很多猎巫人找我们的麻烦，我需要保护自己。”

“我会告诉Mycroft。”

Irene把John的手按到巫术盆里，开始念咒。一道刺眼的光闪过，John隐约还能看见Adler家白色的墙壁，还有Adler小姐脸上的笑容。然而下一秒，她消失了，光也消散了，一切明亮白净的东西都不见了，取而代之的是无尽的黑暗，扑面而来的压抑感让身为天使的John不由得感到难受。

“怎么回事？”一个黄眼睛的恶魔看见了John，招呼来几个同伴围到他身边。“为什么有翅膀的家伙要来地狱？不要命了？天堂和地狱还在打仗呢。”

“我来找Lucifer。”John忍住脑袋里的疼痛，他没料到地狱竟会让天使感到生理性不适。怪不得Michael会把Lucifer关在地狱，一定是为了折磨他和Sherlock。

等等，不对，堕天使会觉得痛苦吗？Lucifer以前不还是地狱之主？他怎么可能会感到难受？

恶魔间爆发出一阵哄笑，John不解地看着他们，直到这阵笑被另一个声音所喝止。声音的主人是位金发的姑娘，她有着一对血红色的眸子。

如果John没记错，她正是地狱如今的掌管者，负责指挥天堂与地狱的战争。天使们称她为A.G.R.A.，但她作为人类时还有另一个名字。Mary Morstan，现任地狱女王。

Mary侧侧头，扬起笑容，让John跟着她到她的宫殿里，其他恶魔皆被挡在外。她让他在沙发上坐下，自己则坐到了他对面。

“Jim让你过来的？”

“Jim？”

“Moriarty。我和他有交情。”

“算是。所以你会带我去见Lucifer和Sherlock？”

地狱女王哼笑一声，摇摇头。“我要是知道Lucifer在哪，你又何必来？”

“他不在地狱？”

“你以为Michael有多愚蠢才会把地狱之主关在地狱？他不怕恶魔放走他？”

“如果你早就知道Lucifer不在地狱，你怎么不告诉Moriarty？”

“他从不问！我只是和他做交易，又不共享一切情报。”

“好吧，”John决心不和她继续争执，还是救出Sherlock要紧，尽管Mary依旧在瞪着他，而他自己的脸色估计也没好到哪去。

“那我们怎么救Sherlock？如果你也不知道——”

“不代表我没法知道。”

John盯着Mary脸上怪诞的笑容，担心不会有什么好事发生。不过说实话，他本就不该对和恶魔打交道这事抱有期望。他现在只想赶快离开这个痛苦的地方，找到Sherlock。

“怎么做？”

“你认识值得信赖又乐于奉献的人类吗？”

结束了上午的工作，Molly Hooper打算去好好吃一顿午餐。她推开停尸房的门，转过身，刚准备上锁，就忽然感到她的肩膀被人拍了一下。她立刻回头，意外看见John和一位陌生的女士朝她问好。John问停尸房里还有没有别人，Molly摇摇头，他便拉着她和那位女士又回到停尸间，还反锁了门。

“John！嗨。我以为你和Sherlock去度假了？”

“这事很复杂，我们没多少时间了，你一定要相信我。”

于是，在John的叙述和那位名为Mary的女士的补充下，Molly大致了解了事情的来龙去脉：天神创世，造万物，设天堂、地狱、人间。天使居于天界，凝望人间，判别世人善恶。千万年后，审判日到来，善者上天堂永生享乐，恶鬼入地狱受难赎罪。前天使长Lucifer厌倦无尽的等待，联合万千同胞掀起革命。他承诺人间的旷野孤魂以永恒，获无上忠诚拥无边力量，本胜券在握，却不料军中有间谍泄露情报，须臾间局势反转。堕天使战败被投入大牢，走上歧途的灵魂被打入地狱。

Sherlock受兄长Mycroft所托，潜入Lucifer阵营窃取军机，协助圣天使扭转战局。然而，战后Michael非但没有公布Sherlock的真实身份授他功勋，反让他背上莫须有的罪名坐牢。知情者皆认为Michael意在挟持Sherlock以牵制Mycroft，防止Mycroft发动政变夺权。可是事与愿违，Michael却无形中促使Mycroft同意与Moriarty联盟。Moriarty本是Lucifer手下得力干将，实际却一直在暗中培养自己的势力，计划同时推翻Michael与Lucifer，自己统治天堂。得益于Mycroft暗中配合，Moriarty的追随者协助Sherlock与Moriarty越狱逃往人间。自此，Mycroft在明，Moriarty在暗，又联合Mary发动天堂与地狱之战使Michael分心，无暇顾及内政。

后来Mycroft找到John，叫他假意接受Michael的任命去寻找Sherlock。不久前Michael发现了John与Sherlock的踪迹，于是将Sherlock押回大牢。John不知道Sherlock被关在何处无法救他，只知他与Lucifer被关在一起。为得知Lucifer的下落，Mary需要有人类与她进行一场交易。交易过后，她就会知道Lucifer在哪，John便可以去救出Sherlock。

一开始，John觉得自己还能说得上话，但后来只有Mary在说，他唯有和Molly一起震惊的份。不过John注意到Mary似乎故意略去了是Moriarty引导MIchael找到Sherlock的事实，而每次他想要补充，Mary都会立即打断他，狠狠瞪他一眼，还用魔力逼着他闭嘴。

“所以，Sherlock和你都是天使，”Molly看着John，试着理清一切，“他是堕天使，但其实又不是。你为Michael工作，而实际也不是。而你——”她转向Mary，“是个恶魔，不过可以帮忙救Sherlock，但你需要我，对吧？因为John是天使，他没有人类的灵魂。”

“对。”Mary总算露出一个可以称得上是善意的微笑。

“好吧。我们是好人，对吧？我要做些什么？”

“很简单。通常人类与恶魔做交易时，你会把灵魂卖给我，我十年后来取走它，而作为回报我会实现你的一个愿望。不过不用担心，你许愿之后，我会马上把灵魂还给你，保证什么事也不会发生。你只需许愿想知道Lucifer和Sherlock的下落。”

“好，那就开始吧。”Molly点点头，“为了Sherlock。”

“没错。”Mary笑起来，还朝Molly眨了眨眼。“放心好了，如果我没信守承诺，你的天使朋友会杀了我的。”

“嗯。”Hooper小姐深吸一口气，做好了心理准备。“我想要知道Sherlock被——”

“Sherlock和Lucifer。”Mary纠正道。

“Sherlock和Lucifer被关在哪里——”

“以及打开监狱救出他们的方法。”

Molly一愣，看向Mary，Mary笑着解释道，“我们可以多加点条件。”

“对。以及打开监狱救他们的方法。”她照着Mary所教许完愿，Mary往前迈一步，亲上了Molly。

亲吻持续了数十秒，如果不是Mary把John禁言了，它该更短一点。恶魔交易确实有许多古怪的地方，比如为了实现交易人的愿望，恶魔可以办到自己能力以外的事，又比如签订合约的仪式上和交易人的一个吻，但是据John所知，仪式之吻只需要嘴唇相碰，哪里需要这么久？

半分钟后，John意识到自己可以说话了，他轻咳几声，提醒两位女士他还要抓紧时间去救Sherlock。Mary这才终于把一脸惊讶的Molly放开，告诉她这其实是仪式的一部分。

“这样就可以了？”

“对，我马上把灵魂还给你。”

“所以，”John敲了敲桌子，打断了还在对视的两位女士，“他们在哪？”

“Lucifer——在Michael办公室的密室里。我会告诉你怎么进去。”

“哈？为什么Michael会把他们关在他办公室？”

“如果你还想救Sherlock就最好相信我。”

“但是Michael会在他的办公室里待着，我怎么可能潜进去？”

“别担心，我会让他忙起来的。”

Mary把密室的地点，进入密室的机关以及打开监牢的钥匙的位置详细地告知了John，John谢过Molly，向他道别，Molly则回以一抹微笑。

“救他出来。”

“我会的。”

离开Barts医院，John居然又遇见了Anthea。她收起了翅膀，脸上依然挂着John熟悉的假笑。

“你最好赶快了，Dr. Watson。”

天堂敲响了警铃，地狱率大军进犯，又一次战争打响。Michael集结圣天使出面迎战，Anthea则拉着John躲在主殿，直到确认Michael已经离开，她才帮他打开Michael办公室的门，让他进去。

“我会在这里帮你守到Michael回来。”她说着，把John推进了办公室。尽管John不理解那他守门还有什么意义，但还是谢过她准备离开。Anthea忽然又从John腰间抽出他的天使之刃，塞到他手上。

“你见到Lucifer后，不要犹豫，刺准要害。”

John皱皱眉，这和Lucifer有什么关系？又不会放他出来。时间无几，纵使心中怀有疑惑，John还是依照Anthea的要求握紧了天使之刃。穿过奢华的殿堂，绕过三四间居室，John顺着Mary画的路线直接来到房间尽头，按下机关，输入密钥，走进出现在眼前的密室。白色的墙壁上嵌着窗，透着刺眼的光，却不能真正看见外面。推开门，脚步声回响，John看见两侧的墙壁上挂着的…道具？手铐，皮鞭，针管，铁链，眼罩，项圈，还有一些他根本叫不出名字的诡异用具。他决心不再看下去，也不去思考它们究竟意欲何为。从门口数第十四列第十二块砖，掰开她，确如Mary所说，看见了一串钥匙。拿起钥匙串，John继续朝牢笼走去，铁栅栏的一角显露，而就在这时他听见了一声冷笑。

“你来早了，Michael。我听见警铃了，这么快就打完仗了？”

抑制住心中的疑惑，John加快脚步往前走，看见了牢笼的全貌。监牢正中央坐着一位天使，黑色的翅膀张开来，却垂在地上，痛苦而颓丧地耸拉着，羽毛散落一地。天使的手腕上戴着铁环，铁环连着一根长长的铁链，而铁链的另一端铐在了牢笼外，离得很远。John一走近，囚笼里的天使立即抬起头，眼里的厌烦转瞬即逝，反而闪过几分惊喜。他站起来，走到铁栅栏边，饶有兴致地盯着John，竟还勾起了一抹微笑。

“…Lucifer？”John自然认得他。没有天使能够忘记曾经的天使长的长相，只是John不曾想象过竟有一日他会在魔王脸上看到疲倦。即使是当年战败后被千万同胞要求死刑，Lucifer也仍保有他那份狂妄不羁，现在却早已没了傲气失了锐利，恐怕千百年来的折磨也将他的心志磨尽。他脸上深深浅浅的伤痕惹人注目，多数是旧伤未愈新伤又添，和他胸口斑斑点点的血印倒是相配；他的衣服则像是被猛兽胡乱扯开过那般破碎，但仔细一看又会发现切口均匀，必是用刀刃割开。这只可能是Michael的手笔，他将Lucifer囚禁起动用私刑，让昔日的魔王变成这副模样。如果John来得再晚一点，他不敢想象Sherlock会——

John握紧手中的天使之刃，朝后退几步，环顾整间囚室，却发现这里再也没有第二个囚笼。

也没有第三个天使。

“你不是Michael，你是谁？”Lucifer抓住铁栅栏的栏杆，带着好奇与兴奋打量着John，仿佛一瞬间恢复了旧日的神采。“不管你是谁，我都无比欢迎！要不要进来坐？我真是受够了只有Michael的生活！——你拿着钥匙！太棒了。请告诉我你是把Michael杀了才找到这来的。所以你是我的忠实粉丝对吗？你放我出去，我给你任何——”

“Sherlock在哪？”John终于听不下去了，他怀疑Mary是故意坑他的。Sherlock根本不在，这里只有Lucifer，她却指他闯进来…难道她想要Lucifer重为地狱之王？但她不是和Mycroft与Moriarty一伙吗？她背叛了他们？

“Sherlock？谁是Sherlock？哦对，那个Michael找来给我当替罪羊的。他才不在这。Michael只需要Sherlock被关在一个只有他自己知道的地方以牵制…Mycroft，他才不在乎其它。但是我？”Lucifer忽然狠狠地摇了摇栅栏，牢笼开始颤动，铁链上下摇晃着，碰撞上栏杆，发出沉重的响声。John赶紧又后退几步，若不是有栏杆和链条拴住Lucifer，说不定魔王就会冲出来扑到他身上再把他杀了。

“Michael把我关在这里是为了折磨我。”Lucifer似乎冷静了不少，他的眼睛依然盯着John手中的那串钥匙。“既然你都来了，不放我出去吗？我会奖励你的。”

“不。”John没有心情理会Lucifer，只想找到Mary那个骗子让她魂飞魄散！他打算现在马上把钥匙串放回去，然后在Michael回来之前离开。Lucifer显然是看出来了John的意图，不免一慌，狠狠拍了拍笼子，希望引起John注意。

“等等！”他大喊道，“你想找Sherlock？我可以带你去。”

John停下来，转过身，他当然一点也不相信Lucifer，不过还是抱着试试的心态走回去。

“你真的可以？”

“当然！我可是天使长——至少也是前任天使长。”

“但你说Sherlock被关在只有Michael知道的地方。”

“好吧，我的意思是，只有Michael和我，因为我们都是天使长！”

“所以他在哪？”

一时间，Lucifer的神气又全回来了。在这场谈判中他才是主导者。他扬起笑容，指了指John手上的钥匙串，“放我出去，我就告诉你。”

“不，你不会告诉我，只会杀了我。”

“可能，也可能不，你不试试怎么知道？你还想找Sherlock吗？”

一阵喧哗划过天际，打破了天国的宁静。John注意到Lucifer眼中一闪而过的恐惧。魔王突然抓起栅栏前John的手，John及时躲开缩回，退开几步，右手攥紧钥匙，左手紧握天使之刃，直对准Lucifer的胸口。

“你想做什么？”

“Michael就要回来了！放我出去，我可能还会救你一命，不然他回来之后你就死定了！你知道我无所谓，你死了我还能看场谋杀。”

John瞪了Lucifer几秒，最终还是下定决心。他叹口气，让Lucifer再靠近一点，先解开了他手腕上的束缚。铁环刚落地，John就听见一阵急促的脚步声，越来越近。Lucifer催促他快点，因为到来的只可能是Michael。

钥匙插进锁孔，慢慢扭转。John抬眼瞥了瞥心急如焚的Lucifer，后者正盯着他扭钥匙的右手，这是个好机会。倏忽间，John加快了开锁的速度，猛地拉开门，丢下钥匙，右手扼住Lucifer的咽喉，左手则将天使之刃刺入他的胸膛。他知道他刺的是什么位置，也知道自己刺了多深，更清楚他只要轻轻一动，或再刺深一点，就可能又夺走了一条性命。

做到这一切对于John而言并不难。无论是天堂战争时期还是阿富汗战争时期，作为军医他知道怎么一刀刺中敌方要害，只有这样他才能从危机四伏的战场上活下来。更何况，如今他面对的天使是Lucifer——不是当年意气风发统领众天使的Lucifer，而是遍体鳞伤的Lucifer，他根本没想到John会有这么一招。成功并不难，难在给予自己恰当的理由取人性命。

Michael冲进密室，John趁着这点时间绕到了Lucifer身后，仍确保握在手中的天使之刃还刺在Lucifer身上正确的位置。见到这种情形，Michael显然也是一惊，不过很快明白了局势。他抬起手，John清楚这意味什么，大天使长打算一个响指就把他杀了，而他也的确能做到。

“想都别想。”John喝止了Michael，稍微动了动天使之刃，不过确保Lucifer不会死。这小幅度的移动还是给Lucifer带来了痛苦，也成功让Michael放下手。

“你想试试吗？是你先杀了我，还是我先杀了他？”

“John，不要乱来。”

“Sherlock Holmes在哪？”

“我会放了他，你可以看着。把刀放下。”

“先放了Sherlock。”

天使长怒视着John和他僵持，直到主殿里传来一阵骚乱。有天使在四处寻找Michael的踪迹，又有谁在惊呼敌军进犯。“跟我来。”Michael张开翅膀，率先离开了密室。John挟持Lucifer随他出去回到主殿，只见惊恐的群众聚集在Michael的办公室外，吵嚷着互相骂战。先是有谁瞥见了Michael之后出来的John，大喊一声“Lucifer！”——然后所有天使都惶惶不安地叫起来，直至Michael怒吼着让他们闭嘴。天使们面面相觑，让出一条道，站在主殿两侧不知所措地看着他们的天使长。John在民众中看见了Anthea，Anthea回给他一个赞许的微笑，说不定这次是真心的。

_踏上第十七级阶梯，推开门，窗边的高挑人影转过身，抛来一个微笑。走过去，给对方一个轻吻，再一如既往在自己的专属座椅上坐下。眼前的人眨了眨眼，脸蛋上泛了点红，也如往日一般坐到对面的扶手沙发上。壁炉不知什么时候燃起来了，火光照耀着屋子，温暖极了，叫人舍不得离开。_

_“John，”对面坐着的可人儿动了动嘴唇，语气里带着点不满。“我让你建一个思维小屋，不是让你照搬221B！你需要的是一个存放记忆的宫殿。”_

_“你说我应该选一个熟悉又安全的地方。”_

_“对，但你在这里放了什么？我！你是来思考的，不是来谈恋爱的！”_

_“嗯哼。”思维小屋的主人应了一句，“我们来思考吧。”_

_“第一个问题，”面前的卷发侦探站起来，开始在小屋里踱步。小屋的主人扭过头瞧着他，用手托着下巴，像观赏一件艺术品那样看着，脸上挂着笑。_

_“你思考要解决的问题是什么？”_

_“怎么把你救出来。”_

_“那么你就别用那种‘我想象的Sherlock和真正的Sherlock差多远’的眼神看我！先解决问题把真正的我救出来！”_

_“好吧。”思维小屋的主人点点头，正襟危坐，侦探似乎这才满意了，继续发问。“那么，”他踱步到窗前，朝窗外望了一眼，“在现实世界中，你在哪，和谁在一起？”_

_“在Michael的办公室，看见了囚笼里的Lucifer。我本来是去找你——”_

_侦探抬了抬手，制止他说下去。他向坐着的小屋主人伸出手，拉上他，一起推开公寓二楼通往楼梯口的门。只不过这次，会客厅的门被推开后，他们看见的不是楼梯，而是一间囚室。囚笼里锁着黑翅膀的天使，囚笼外站着思维小屋的主人，手握天使之刃，直指黒翼天使的心口。_

_画面静止。小屋主人惊讶地打量着囚笼前的自己，侦探则绕着囚室走了一圈。“这就是此刻的现实？”他问道，侦探点了点头，回到他身边，贴着他的耳朵轻声道：“也是思维宫殿的妙处。”_

_“现在告诉我，为什么Lucifer在这？”_

_侦探搭上思维小屋主人的肩膀，拉着他又来到囚笼前。他们可以清晰看见Lucifer浑身上下的伤痕和血印。_

_“因为…Michael把他关在这。”_

_“为什么Michael要把他关在他办公室的密室里？”_

_“因为Michael想要每天都看见他，而且不想被其他天使知道。”_

_“他为什么想见他？”_

_“因为他想折磨他，让他生不如死…因为他恨他？”_

_侦探失望地摇了摇头，指着Lucifer身上的伤。_

_“你是个医生，John，告诉我它们说明什么？”_

_“他身上的伤全都避开了致命部位。Michael不想他死。”_

_“很好，继续。”_

_“呃…”思维宫殿的主人盯着他眼前这位伤痕累累的魔王好一会，非常努力地试着读出点什么。“很多伤，积年累月；轻伤，所以他才可以行动自如；造成这些伤痕的用具是——”他停下来，带着点不确定望向身旁的侦探。_

_“墙上的那些工具？”_

_“没错。”侦探笑起来，去墙上取下一根皮鞭。_

_“告诉我，John，这个除了可以让我抽打尸体之外还能干什么？”_

_“Sherlock…”宫殿的主人有点不敢相信眼前的一切，“你在暗示那些工具——”_

_“这对我们有利，John，你拿着刀呢。”_

_侦探随手把皮鞭扔到一边，站回到思维宫殿的主人面前。“现在，结论。”_

_“他爱他——虽然挺扭曲，以强迫和虐待来表达，但Michael爱他。”_

_“Michael就要来了。你是个军医，John，上过战场杀过天使，你知道该怎么做。”_

_“Sherlock…”_

_“我会等你。”_

_侦探俯下身，给思维小屋的主人John Watson一个深吻。等到John清醒过来时，Sherlock已经消失了，眼前只剩下催促自己的Lucifer。_

_祈祷我是对的。John在心中默念，然后让Lucifer把他的手腕伸出来，替他解开了手上的枷锁。_

Michael停下脚步。前方是一片琉璃树林，树林与天堂主城之间有一道隐形的屏障。屏障这一头看不见那一头，只见无边无际的琉璃草原和数不尽的琉璃树。屏障那一头也看不见这一头的主城，只见孤寂的山峰屹立在远方。

这一片是天使禁区，屏障由天使长亲手设下。

John回过头，瞥了瞥后方，远远看见一大群天使站在主城边瞪大了眼睛观望。他们一路跟着天使长，保持一定的距离，小心地观察事情的走向。平日里，天使们基本不离开主城，许多天使甚至是第一次亲眼见这片琉璃地，而这片地本属于以后上了天堂的人类，天使绝不能去碰。

可现在，所有天使都亲眼看着，天使长挥了挥手，屏障消失了，三两株琉璃树竟也消失了，却出现一位卷发的青年，身后乌色的翅膀黑得发亮。

“Sherlock，”John在心里念了一次这个名字，那一边琉璃林里的黒翼天使扭过头来，对上他的目光，眼神中不免带了点惊诧不解。他的视线扫过Lucifer，扫过怀怒未发的MIchael，还有远方一大片目瞪口呆的天使。最后，他的注意力又回到John身上，脸上浮现出一抹微笑。Sherlock在Michael的怒视中离开了这片琉璃林，径直走到John身边。

“现在你能放下刀了吗？”Michael问道，但那语气并不像是个疑问，而是道命令。他微抬起手，似乎准备好一旦John不同意就杀了他。或者同意也杀了他。

不过John没松手，他还是要盯着Michael和Lucifer，眼角的余光却瞥向紧靠着自己站的Sherlock，Sherlock也看向他。

“你该走了。”John小声说，只有他和Sherlock——也许还有生命垂危的Lucifer——能听见。他希望Sherlock赶快回人间，或任何一个安全的地方躲起来。因为如果他继续留在这，那么不管John有没有放下天使之刃，也不管他有没有杀死Lucifer，Michael都会要了他们的命。

一位战士会选择在合适的日子死去。John已经准备好了，但他并没有准备好看着死亡发生在Sherlock身上。永远也不会准备好。

“我不会丢下你。”

侦探轻声道。要不是John现在不能动，他都想直接把Sherlock扔回人间。然而就在这时，Lucifer仿佛终于无法再忍受疼痛，闭上了双眼。这彻底激怒了Michael，但在他来得及打响指之前，奇迹发生了。

或者也不能称之为奇迹。

远方围观的天使们惊惶失措地喊叫起来，他们刚刚目睹了一件可怕的事。他们的天使长在他们的眼前爆炸了，碎成了血块。而这种让一名天使爆炸死亡的能力，原本只有大天使长才会有。这意味着天堂又有一股新势力崛起，马上就会取代Michael的位置。

所有天使之中，率先反应过来的是Sherlock。他把惊愕住的John从Lucifer身边拉开，张开双翼，把自己和John都包围在翅膀里面。John尚不明白发生了什么，任由Sherlock抱着，黑色的羽毛遮蔽了视线——直到他听见又一声炸裂和又一阵惊呼。

Sherlock放开John，血块从他黑色的羽翼滑落，血液淋湿了他的翅膀，顺着羽毛往下滴，落到天国的土地上，Lucifer消失了，John的天使之刃静静地躺在一泊血水之中，暗示两位历任天使长均已死亡。

“发生了什么？”John不敢相信也无法理解刚才发生的一切，他拉紧Sherlock，看向他，希望他的侦探能给个解释，可Sherlock没有给出答案，只是握着John的手，扑动翅膀，一起飞回主城边境天使聚集处。

作为天堂中地位仅次于Michael的天使，Mycroft似乎理所当然地在Michael死后接管了一切。他俱乐部里的天使此时都出现在了主城边，冷静得出奇，竟在安慰惊呆的同胞稳定秩序。显而易见，Mycroft手下的人早就计划好了一切。Sherlock瞬间看清了状况，他松开John的手，去质问他哥哥，John却被一个不显眼的角落里那一小簇聚在一起的黒翼天使吸引了目光。他看见了Moriarty，看见了Moran，还有竟潜进天堂的Mary。

John正打算走过去问个究竟，忽然看见Moran瘫倒在地上，Moriarty身边的两位黒翼天使把他架起来，听过Mary和Moriarty予他们的命令，然后带着Moran飞走了。John连忙赶过去，只见那位堕天使和地狱女王谈笑风生。他们看见他以后，都转过身微笑着和他打招呼。

“John，”Mary朝他招了招手，“你应该感谢我们。”

“感谢你？你知道Michael只在办公室里关了Lucifer，却还让我去！”

“不然你怎么挟持Lucifer救Sherlock？这是唯一的方法，你也成功了。”

“我们差点就死了。”

“你以为是谁杀了Michael和Lucifer救了你？”

Moriarty一脸鄙弃地看着John，嘲笑他竟然忽视了这么明显的事实，可这只让John更加难以置信。“你？但是你怎么会有天使长的力量？”

“你所谓的‘天使长的力量’也不过来自于人类的灵魂。Lucifer和Michael都曾经诱骗人类交出自己的灵魂以换取永生，实际上他们吸收了灵魂的能量为己所用。如今地狱的灵魂是当初的千百万倍，试想一下，John，所有的能量都集中在一个天使上，即使是天使长也不是对手。为了这一天，我们已经准备了数个世纪。”

“哈？但是没有天使能承受住如此强大的能量，它可能会杀死你！”

“我当然想到了，这就是为什么不是由我来吸收能量。”

“你…”John花了好几秒才终于将线索串起来。“你让Sebastian来干这个？你会害死他的！”

“他自愿的。”

“那是因为他爱你！”

Sherlock会说，‘显而易见’，因为谁会拥有比肩神明的力量却仍甘居副手之位？Moriarty似乎依然不为所动，直叫John在心底为Moran感到悲凉。或许这正印证了Mary所言：Sherlock从来就不该是堕天使，真正的魔鬼正站在眼前。

”爱的战败方的危险弱点，Johnny。如果不是因为这愚蠢的‘爱’，Sherlock不会傻到踩中圈套，Michael也不会死。Seb不会犯这种低级错误。”

“不，爱促使了我去救Sherlock。”

“而如果没有我你们也早就死了。”

“John，你看，”Mary推了John一把，让他别再吵下去。她指了指Mycroft，Mycroft正当着所有天使的面宣布要把扰乱天堂秩序的Sherlock和John驱逐出境，永远不得回天堂，还把劫狱和设计谋杀大天使长的罪名也加到他们身上。天国群众一片哗然，纷纷指责起危害天堂安全的罪犯。Moriarty张开双翼，飞到Mycroft旁边，让天使们平息怒火，然后宣布他将与Mycroft共同管理天堂，还要颁布新政。

在一片惊异声中，Sherlock趁着民众被分散了注意力逆向穿过人群，直到他再次找到John。他看了John一眼，知道John也在看他，然后扑朔起双翅往通向人间的道路前进。“你该走了，”Mary提醒道，“记得代我向Molly问好。我很喜欢她。”

John带着怀疑的眼神看向Mary，她则回给他一个微笑，一眨眼消失了。台上Moriarty和Mycroft还在向天使们宣读新规章制度，没有哪个天使不是诚惶诚恐专心聆听，谁也没心思理睬John。John扬起翅膀，用最快的速度追上Sherlock。一路上他看见一堆倒下的同胞，躺在天国的土地上，了无气息。John认出他们都是Michael的忠实拥护者，Moriarty一定是先杀光了原天使长的追随者，才引起了动乱，使民心不定，导致了他之前看见的骚动。到了通道口，Sherlock如约在等他。他的侦探朝他伸出手，要与他携手共赴人间。

星光洒进了贝克街，勾画出窗边人的剪影。窗帘被拉到一边，好似房屋的主人在多年的藏匿之后终于有勇气迎接夜晚的光明。银白色的光冷冷清清，没有炉火的红带来的暖意，即使是初夏，也给人心中平添一份寒冷。军医在他的沙发里坐下，侧着头，望着窗前侦探的背影。他们从天堂回到人间以后就没说过一句话，Sherlock保持沉默拒绝开口，John也不主动与他谈话。他认为，除非Sherlock愿意，不然永远都是时机未到。

近日里Sherlock格外安静，首先引起了Lestrade的注意。侦探在犯罪现场时再也不像以前那般语不惊人死不休，也没有在片刻之间就抛出长篇大论然后带着邀功一样的眼神看向John想获得一句赞美。事实上，Sherlock尽可能避免与John有眼神接触，这诡异得让Lestrade都忍不住去问John他们之间发生了什么。

“我们没事。”John朝来关切他的探长笑了笑，“总有不好过的时候。”

“糟糕的假期？”

“算是吧，但已经结束了。”

这之后发觉不妥的是Mrs Hudson，John不得不反复向她保证他们之间的‘家庭纠纷’很快就会解决，并且他们绝对不是在闹分手。

“我们只是需要点时间冷静。”

“然后呢？你会向他求婚吗？”

“呃…晚点再说。”

再之后知道他们之间出了点问题的人是Molly，不过比起这个，Sherlock更震惊Barts医院里为什么会有恶魔出现，而且还是地狱女王。

“硫磺。”侦探低头看了眼实验台上的粉末——这是恶魔现身的标志——然后冲到楼下的停尸房，刚推开门就看见局促不安的Molly和她身后微笑的Mary。

“Sherlock！嗨。你回来了。呃，假期怎么样？”Molly尴尬地笑了笑，看见跟在Sherlock身后的John，朝他打了个招呼。Sherlock带着古怪的眼神看了Molly一眼，接着径直走到站在解剖台旁的Mary面前。

“地狱女王来停尸房干什么？”

“只是拜访朋友。”Mary的视线移回到Molly身上，Sherlock即刻猜到了这是怎么回事。他看了眼Molly，又看了眼John，再看向Mary，最后又把注意力转回到门口站着的John身上，一脸难以置信。

“你告诉她了？”

“关于天使恶魔的事？对。”

“你以为你在做什么，John？我们本应保密！”

“我们是为了救你！”

Sherlock没给John时间解释，他直接快步离开了停尸房，John只好马上和女士们道别，无可奈何地追上去。Molly错愕地看向Mary，“他们还好吗？”

“一定很好。”

至于现在？Sherlock转过身，坐到John对面的沙发上，终于愿意直视他的双眼了。“我和Mycroft谈过，”侦探开口道，看来他们当真要开始谈话了。

“他验证了我的猜想。我知道他和Moriarty合作，他们选中你并利用你我对抗Michael，顺便让我们当他们的替罪羊帮他们欺骗民众。我也知道你没有向Michael报告，你一直想要救我，但你我不过是他们精心准备的舞台剧的演员，我们走的每一步都是Mycroft与Moriarty设计好的棋局。”

“但你应该将一切都告诉我，John，我不喜欢被人操控。”

“嗯。”John前倾着身子，正如Sherlock所做的那样，Sherlock没有退后。他们现在离得很近。

“你也不应该相信Mary，”Sherlock又开口说道，“Mary是个恶魔，一点也不可信。现在她要缠上我们了，会把我们害得很惨。而且你还把一切都告诉了Molly，她又多一个筹码。”

“我知道。抱歉。”John点点头，朝Sherlock投去一个微笑，Sherlock也翘起嘴角回应他。军医还没来得及再说点什么，Sherlock就忽然站起来，直接走回房间。

“Sherlock？”John被这意外的举动弄得不知所措。他也站了起来，走到厨房，看见Sherlock正站在卧室门口看着他。

“我们结束了。”

“…哈？”

“我指谈话。我们谈完了，现在有更重要的事。”

侦探扭开卧室的门，走了进去。门还开着，John在厨房里站了一会，不太理解Sherlock的意思，直到侦探又出现在门边，催促着还一动未动的John。

“来吗？”

噢，这是个邀约。

侦探抛来一个灿烂的笑容，等着军医走过来在他的嘴唇上印下一个吻。门闭灯熄，只有天上的星星还眨着眼睛，尽职地注视着人间的一切。

天刚亮，Mrs Hudson就被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒了。她略怀不满地拉开门，意外发现来客是苏格兰场的著名探长Lestrade。

“Sherlock和John在吗？我打给他们，他们却没接。白教堂区又发生了一场惨案，和之前肯辛顿的血案很像，他们会想知道详情的。”

“他们一定还在睡觉呢。我们去叫醒他们吧。”

来到贝克街221B二楼，Mrs Hudson提议先去Sherlock的房间看看。她推开门，Lestrade站在她身后，和她一同目睹了这惊人的画面：被单搭在了床尾，连同衣衫一起叠放着。床上赤裸地躺着两个人，只不过严格意义上不能算作是人，更不能说是赤裸。黑色羽翼从Sherlock身后长出来，盖住了John的身体，但盖不住John背上的白色翅膀。床上二人相拥而眠，睡得很熟，竟没发觉有访客到来。两位“访客”也被眼前的景象吓呆了，屏住呼吸，直到Mrs Hudson决定关上卧室的门。

“我突然觉得苏格兰场可以自己把血案破了。”Lestrade缓过神来后说道，不出意料得到了Mrs Hudson肯定的答复。“你一定能行。”

“不用告诉他们我来过了。”

“我不会去烦他们的。”


End file.
